Hanging On
by Loverofanime1324
Summary: After the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and the starlight's return to their home planet, everything falls apart for Serena. Darien has left Serena for Rei and the sailor scouts do not understand why Serena has ostracized herself from the group. Right before Serena decides to end everything she is receives a phone call from someone special. (Usagi/Seiya) (Darien /Rei)
1. A Long Way Down

The wind was harsh. It whipped the blonde's hair back and forth. All shine in her eyes was gone. It was gone for quite some time now. Her bare feet seemed to be attracted to the metal bars. The plain white spaghetti strap dress hung limply from her shoulders. Her hands grasped the balcony so tight her knuckles turned completely white. She hauled herself on top of the balcony amazed with the sight. The streets, 15 stories below were busy; full of cars honking, and people chatting. She prided herself on this singular moment of balance and grace, which she has lacked for the greater part of her life.

She was about to take that step. The last one she would make. Ever. Her heart pounded and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She was about to take she last glimpse of life and end everything. All the pain and suffering would be gone… as well as all the beauty and joy. As she looked down right before the step and she couldn't help but think, _that is a long way down. _ But she believed she had already reached the bottom and there would never be a way up. No ladder, friend, or fiancée would be here this time to take her hand.

Her phone started to ring. The high-pitched trill was enough to snap her out of her morbid and slightly drug induced trance. She looked down and thought of all the people she would scar if she took that step. All the lives she would ruin, just like hers was. Because at the moment she lacked both a present and a future and the past was merely a dream. It wasn't reality…

Not knowing why, she took a step. Not the step to end her life, to end her suffering. She took a step back on the balcony, to safety. She immediately felt caged and helpless. She moved to her phone and accepted it. She didn't know why. It was no one she knew, the person's name was not in her phone. All that she saw was a useless set of numbers; numbers will more of a purpose in this world than she had.

Her voice sounded monotone. Dead. "Hello?"

"Serena! Is that you? You know I have been trying to get my agent to find your number but…" The voice was familiar. She only knew one person who harbored such a soothing voice. But he was gone. He left before everything fell apart. However just entertaining the idea that it was him was enough to send her mind reeling. Back to the times when everything was simple, where she had a goal and a purpose. When she had a present and a future and she was not aware how much the past was just a dream. Her eyes lingered over by the balcony once more.

"Seiya? Is that you." She hadn't realized she just cut off the man's sentence.

"Odango?" Serena would normally smile at that form of endearment but things had changed; she didn't even know what would be considered normal.

Tears started to slide down Serena's cheeks again, "Yes… It's me. I've missed you. You never called or visited or anything, you just… disappeared."

"I'm sorry Odango. I just have so much to tell you. I didn't mean to not contact you. But you know I figured you had that guy. Man what's his name Darien, right?" Seiya's voice was filled with excitement and an underlying sadness.

Serena frowned slightly at the mentioning of that man's name. "Right."

"Listen do you want to meet up some place. You know that pastry café the mall we used to eat at? You want to go there?"

"Sure. What time?" Serena moved from her kitchen, passed her living room and opened to the door to her bedroom.

"It's still early so you wanna meet up at 10?" It was a cloudy day. But it seemed like would get better as Serena saw an orange beam of sunlight split the clouds.

"It's a date."

"I will see you there, Odango." Seiya's voice purred.

Serena's eyes wandered to the clock by her bed _8:30._ She had time to kill.

Serena sat at the café. She had applied some makeup on, primarily around the eyes so no one could tell she cried. She wore her hair loosely around her shoulders (not in her usual Odango style). The blue dress she wore complimented her eyes perfectly and helped to show off her breasts in a modest way.

Time seemed to slow down as not just Seiya but also Yaten and Taiki walked into the café. They smiled as they walked toward her booth. Composing herself Serena delivered her most convincing smile. The one that said _I'm innocent and naïve_.

She stood and hugged everyone one of them. She was excited to see them.

The four of them chatted non-stop for quite a while. Yaten and Taiki were excited to see their own crushes, Ami and Minako as well as the other sailor scouts. Seiya was ecstatic about being on Earth and claimed the food here could not be replicated. For a while Serena was almost able to forget about the pain she had been experiencing. Almost. As soon as the starlights left leaving Serena in front of the café the smile that had been plastered to her face disappeared in an instant. Like it had never been there.

Everyone was in a circle in Rei's shrine. Darien who would have normally been next to Serena was instead next Rei. There was enough distance between that none of the other scouts except for Serena would not suspect of them of being together.

Serena started off the meeting with an announcement, "I am happy to say that the starlights have returned to Earth. They are well and intend to remain on Earth from now on unless their home planet is in danger. I will email you all their new numbers and the address that they are staying at so you may contact them yourselves."

There was a murmur of excitement among the sailor scouts. Normally Serena would join in, in their playful conversations. But as mentioned before Serena didn't know what was normal anymore. In a more serious tone, "Though this is exciting news, I fear their arrival may also mean we had a new enemy." This has not been proven yet but be careful." With that Serena stood, signifying the end of this meeting. She was about to walk out when Darien said, "Serena please stay. We need to talk, we haven't talked since…."

Serena whirled around, "Save it Darien. You are not going to regret what you did… what you are doing because you love her. And I would never expect you to regret what has been done because you love her. All I wish you two to do is stay away from me. And please tell the rest of the scouts what has occurred so I don't have to. That is the least you can do for me. "

Serena continued toward the door but one of her hands was claimed by Darien. "Serena we really need to talk."

Without turning around Serena yanked her hand out of the young man's grasp. " I am 24 Darien, a woman. I will not be man handled because I am not giving you the time of day. It will do you best to keep to yourself. Oh I'm sorry. To keep to Rei." She left then.

This response caused the rest of the sailor scouts to look at each other wondering what was wrong with Darien and Serena. But the overwhelming shock was how much Serena had changed from her normal cheerful self.

She was dreaming. It was Crystal Tokyo. Everything was a well, but their was a darkness lingering. Not like when Black moon had influenced the future it was as if the entire place was mourning something. Serena walked toward the palace. Everything was the same. It was time to explore every room and cranny looking for what was wrong. At this point Serena had concluded this dream was a prophecy of the future. The irony was that she had no future.

She had searched every room, and finally came up at the infirmary. Serena listened at the door as her heard worried voices on the other side. She opened the door to see a weak looking Rini lying on an infirmary bed. She was so skinny Serena could see every bone. The natural sheen in the young girls pink curls was gone and was replaced by dead pink tangles. Serena could only see the labored breath that would be her daughter. As the little girls chest rose and fell harshly and quickly, Serena began to cry.

Her future self was crying, shaking her head. "I don't know what is wrong. Why can't we help her?"

Serena noticed particularly Darien's response, "What could have caused this horrible thing. If only I could help…."

Serena saw red she couldn't hold it in any longer, "IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" She tried to punch the well-dressed ruler. But her fist went straight through him. The shock sent her reeling.

Serena was awake once more. She glanced toward the balcony. She knew one thing. To help her, someone would have to fall to her level. And she was a long way down.

Hey guys. I just wanted to say hi. This my second fanfic so I'm really excited. Please leave reviews. Also I really wanted to call Serena Usagi but my computer wont let me so I'll just have to stick with Serena. Enjoy!

- Lover of Anime 1324 :)


	2. Just Like Before

Okay this chapter will mainly switch POVs of Serena and Seiya. In the beginning it may be a bit chaotic. I apologize if you all get a bit confused.

**Seiya**

It was a beautiful day. Seiya walked towards Serena's apartment with a little more peep in his step than normal. He even began whistling. The only thing better than being back on Earth was seeing Serena again. He smiled as he remembered her appearance the day before. She had changed. She didn't put her hair in that Odango hairstyle any more and she was the same tall height but her new mature attitude helped her to look more like the woman she was. Though she had become more mature, Serena's playful side was still there. He couldn't help but take note of Serena's bust, which seemed to have grown significantly over the years. If only that stupid man would let go of Serena, Seiya could have her. But he figured if Serena waited over a year for Darien's safe return that would mean she is happy with him. And if Serena was happy, Seiya was happy. He began to frown at the thought. That was not the case here.

He was almost at the door to Serena's apartment building when a raindrop fell on his cheek. He looked around. It was as sunny as can be, why would it be raining. Furthermore he didn't see or feel any other raindrops. He looked up toward the sky and saw Serena. She was standing on the edge of her balcony, looking down, crying.

**Serena**

She couldn't wipe the image of Rini from her mind. The frail girl would not have a single chance at life. And even with the life she had now the princess could hardly hang on to it. Serena kept thinking _I ruined everything. I shouldn't have let Darien go. I need to fix my mess. I need to end everyone's suffering. I can end Rini's suffering right now. If I'm gone, she will be too, and then we can see each other on the other side._

"Serena!" The blonde looked down and saw Seiya. The expression of worry contorted his face. Everyone below had started screaming as they looked up and saw Serena about the jump. "Serena! Stay right there! Don't move, I coming!"

**Seiya**

He hoped his voice would reach her. He would never be able to live with himself if he could not save Serena. He needed to hurry. He ran into the building and pressed the up bottom to the elevator. On top of the wall it showed where it was… the 10th

floor.

_This isn't fast enough._ Seiya began dash to up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

**Serena**

She wanted to wait for Seiya. But Serena knew that if she waited, she would never jump. And she needed to jump. She needed to end everything. And then everyone would be happy. No one needed her. No one wanted her. She took the step. This time it was off the balcony. She was falling and there was no turning back now. She could faintly hear a piercing scream, "SERENA!"

**Seiya**

He ran for all he was worth. He was in her apartment, in her living room. He looked around and saw no one. "SERENA!" Out of the corner of his eye, through the kitchen glass door he saw blonde hair. It was falling off the balcony.

Seiya ran to the balcony. He reached down.

**Serena**

Time was going slower. She imagined everything to be quick and painless. But she was dying inside slowly. Perhaps because a part of her knew she was running away. Perhaps because a part of her knew she would never escape suffering this way. And suddenly she was suspended in the air. Wasn't falling. She looked up.

**Seiya**

He had caught a hold on her wrist. "Serena, are you okay?" He struggled to ask through his gritted teeth. The balcony bars were hurting his upper arms as he held on the beautiful blonde. And gravity wasn't helping him haul her up. But he managed to do so anyway.

His brain a skipping time and now Serena was some how on top of him. He was able to save her… from herself.

They were now sitting in the living room.

"Serena. Why would you do something like that." Seiya was confused as to why the girl who was so happy and full of vitality would want to commit suicide.

"I don't want to talk about it." Serena took a sip of her coffee and turned her head.

"You don't want to talk about it? Serena, I deserve some explanation as to why I had to pull you off the side of the side of your balcony! " He slammed his cup on the table.

"It doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me! Do you want me to repeat myself? I saved you! Not to mention the thousands of people who would have been scarred after seeing your body splattered on the city street!"

"Well I didn't ask you to save me! People are always doing things I don't ask them to do. But I go along with it because I was here to provide everyone with happiness. That is all I am concerned with. If I weren't here then everyone would be happy! Sometimes it gets tot be too much for me to handle. I- I just can't do everything thing."

Seiya realized what happened. Her frowning at Darien's name, all the times she got a phone call at the café from Darien and didn't pick up. Everything made sense, "He left you. Didn't he. "

Serena began to cry, "Yes."

Seiya reached across the table and held Serena in his arms, "It's going to be okay. I don't know how but it is going to be. I'll be there for you."

Serena couldn't tell why but Seiya reassuring her worked. She buried her head in his chest and began to cry aloud.

"Odango. There is someone who needs you. I need you, so please don't give up, don't give up on me. I can help you."

It was hard for Seiya to see her like this but he kept holding her. He wished they could go back to the first time he was on Earth. He wished everything would be just like before. When the scouts and starlights were plagued by Sailor Galaxia's minions but were still able to have fun. Just like before when everyone was smiling, and laughing.

Just like before Darien failed to support Serena. Just like before that bastard left her alone. Seiya wouldn't settle for that this time. He would be Serena's pillar, and this time nothing will separate him from her.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed yay! My first review!

How did Serena find out that Darien and Rei betrayed her?

Just about everything that happened between Serena, Darien and Rei will be revealed in chapter 4. And I will start to talk more about the other starlights, and the inner and outer senshi in chapter 4 as well. I think I wanted to first establish Serena and Seiya's relationship first.

Lover of Anime 1324


	3. Good Enough

A few weeks had passed since Seiya saw Serena on her balcony. In that short amount of time Seiya was able to make Serena smile. Not one of the fake ones she flashed in front of her friends. It was the beautiful smile she showed when he took her to the amusement park the first time he was on Earth.

Serena made him aware that she had to go the shrine and talk to the senshi about any new enemies. She and Seiya made plans to meet up in the park next to the shrine after the meeting. So it was there that Seiya waited.

**Serena**

Serena placed a gentle kiss on Seiya's cheek and walked up the shrine steps. Serena felt better than she had in the past year. She was so confident she could face Darien and Rei and the rest of the scouts and revert back to her old ways. She had someone who wanted her, who needed her.

She walked into the shrine and opened to the door to the meeting room. There she saw it.

Darien was on top of Rei. Both were stark naked, sweating ontop of the floor. The scene looked like something from those perverted books, Serena's brother used to buy. Their heads turned toward the tall girl staring in the doorway.

Something seized her heart. It was hard to imagine Darien and Rei like this, but she didn't want to see it either. Serena bolted from the room and ran toward the shrine steps. The tears blinded her and she couldn't see how close the steps were. She fell and slid down. Losing her balance she rolling down the stairs. Her pretty pink polka dot dress was wrinkled and dirtied, but Serena didn't care, she just sat there and wept. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her.

**Seiya**

He saw it all unfold. The girl he dedicated himself to build back up was crying. And she fell back down to the pit that she was trying to get out of. And at the same time she fell down he stairs. The black haired man ran toward her. He fell to the ground next her and wrapped his arms around her. Seiya tried his best to shield her from more pain.

After a while Serena stopped crying. She stood up and took Seiya's hand.

**Serena**

She wanted so desperately to tell Seiya that she loved him. She did love him. But she feared he would not believe her. Or worse that the feelings she had for Darien would arise again. She didn't want to hurt Seiya.

Now they were walking a path in the park, side by side, hand in hand.

A little boy ran up to the two, " Excuse me miss. But I can't find my mother can you help me please? "

Serena bent down to the little boy, "Sure, what's your name? And where did you last see your mother?"

"My name is Natsume and she was by the shrine." The boy guided Serena into some bushes that supposedly led to shortcut to the shrine.

**Seiya**

Seiya grasped Serena's hand tighter. He knew the little boy was probably harmless but something about him made him feel uneasy.

The little boy stopped abruptly in from of a rather large tree. "I think I found my mommy." A disturbing smile appeared on the boys face. He pointed at Serena.

The body of the boy split in half and girl appeared from between the halves of the body. She had silver hair with blonde streaks and was dressed like Star fighter. But the face was very disturbing the eyes were gold and the smile crooked.

"I am Sailor Star Lighter. And I am here to vanquish you!" The girls lunged toward the blonde.

Seiya could see Serena's face turn placid as she said, "Eternal Sailor Moon! Make Up!

Seiya turned and yelled, "Star Fighter! Make up!"

Sailor Moon jumped at just the right time to avoid Star Lighter's lunge. The girl touched Sailor Moon's leg and it started to bleed profusely. She couldn't move. Sailor Moon hauled herself off the ground and held her staff saying, "Honey Moon Kiss!" The healing attack made contract with Star Lighter and bounced off. Sailor Moon gasp.

Star fighter took this chance and yelled, "Serious Star Laser!"

Sailor Moon yelled, "Stop! You'll hurt her!" The attack was already rushing toward Star lighter. The attack sunk into the star senshi and the girl screamed. Suddenly her skin broke into millions of shards and she disappeared.

Serena once more in her original form sunk to the ground unconscious.

Serena woke up to Seiya's face. He dragged a chair to her bed so he could watch her sleep.

"Serena. Are you okay?" Seiya asked. She tried to sit up but her leg under the sheet started to throb. "Sorry Serena it won't stop bleeding. I don't know what to do. I thought you died or something. I – i…"

Serena suddenly remembered the boy carrying her to her apartment. She leaned off the side of the bed. Her face was so close to Seiya's she could feel his gentle breath on her face. Serena closed her eyes.

Seiya was hesitant, not completely sure on what she wanted him to do but he leaned toward her. Their lips touched. It was one of the purest moments Seiya could remember. It was hard not to tightly hold the young woman's arms and deepen the kiss. He would wait for her to make the move.

Serena leaned into Seiya her hands wandering through his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist. They could feel each other's heart beat steadily increasing.

Instantly Seiya was on top of Serena. His tongue was playing with hers. Seiya lifted up her shirt. His hands wandered, becoming familiar with her body. Serena felt his hands touching her and everything felt right. Her hands felt around his bare chest as they closed the space between them. Seiya's hands decided to explore Serena's body below her waist band. But as soon as his fingertips glided over the top of her skirt, Serena began to cry.

"I'm sorry Seiya. I. Just not that far. I'm not ready to go that far." Serena stared at the young man on top of her.

The pain in his voice was almost unbearable as Seiya said softly, "Am I good enough yet? Will I ever be good enough?"

Serena instantly hugged him. "Of course you're good enough! I would never have done this if I – if I didn't love you. Seiya I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Seiya you were always good enough if anything it was whether or not I was good enough for you."

Seiya couldn't believe what Serena just said. She loved him. That was all that mattered. If she loved him, he could wait. He would help build Serena back up.

* * *

Yay! I figured out how to do the single line break!

Okay so I was able to publish almost everything I wanted today. I think I will dedicate myself to update every friday or so. By the way the little boy Ryan will turn up again in the story. Everything I would think is confusing will be explained in the next chapter so stay tuned. And the setting will remain at the shrine so there will be no scene jumping or anything. Please Review! :)

Also I like to draw so I was thinking of sketching the pic for this fanfic. Does anyone have any suggestions as to who I should draw?

- Lover of Anime 1324


	4. A New Start if Not Always a Fresh Start

Serena sat on Seiya's lap as the Ferris wheel car rocked back and forth. The young couple was waiting to reach the top. There was a myth that if a couple kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel they would be together forever. The car was getting closer, Serena turned her head to face Seiya. Seiya placed his hand on her lap. Their faces drew closer.

"BRRRRRRING!" Serena's phone went off. Seiya was tempted to yank the phone from her hand a toss it off the wheel, but he settled to just giving the annoying device a death glare.

The top of the Ferris wheel had passed and Seiya was officially peeved.

"Hello?" Serena's voice was perky despite how agitated she felt. Seiya leaned into Serena's and whispered, "Put the phone on speaker."

"Hey! Serena? You need to get to the temple. The outer scouts are here, and they are not happy." Ami's voice rang out into the silence. Seiya and Serena stared at each other with blank faces.

Serena replied, "Can you explain a little bit more?"

Ami's voice shook, "I think you would rather hear what Setsuna has to say."

The two girls said their goodbyes just as the car touched the ground. "Seiya, I have to go."

Seiya grabbed Serena's hand before she could run away, "Serena, the starlights are here fighting to protect Earth. If this is a scout meeting we need to be there too. I have already texted Healer and Maker." Serena became overwhelmed by Seiya's words; she leaned in and placed a soft, gentle peck on Seiya's cheek.

The couple started to sprint to the temple. Serena started to think about what she saw with Darien and Rei. It gave her a stunning deva ju moment when she first saw them together.

_Flashback_

It was Serena's wedding day. She was so excited to walk down the aisle. Her friends were completely transforming Serena into a beautiful bride. Ami was giving Serena a final tutoring session on how to pronounce some of the words in her speech. Mina had dressed Serena in the lovely wedding dress covered in pearls and diamonds. Serena's hair hung unusually outside of their dumpling like hairstyle, adorned with white rose petals. The moon insignia shone brilliantly like it knew it was a joyous day. Lita kept down Serena's anxiety with low fat delicious snacks; she brought a whole container full. The only people who were missing were Darien and Rei. The scouts started to panic. It was already overtime for the wedding was supposed to have started an hour ago. It was taking all of Serena's strength not to break down crying.

Finding this whole situation to be too much Serena dashed out of the room. She knew behind the church was a mini cottage that was helpful for people who needed privacy. She needed to get herself together. She couldn't fathom why Darien wasn't there. Did he perhaps think it too soon to marry? Maybe there were a few things he wanted to do before they were tied together forever. Maybe he wanted to slow things down before the young couple fell head first into the future planned for them.

Serena opened the cottage door. There were tables and chair everywhere but someone had moved them away from the center of the room. The June orange sunlight danced through the cottage windows. As if the whole thing was staged Darien and Rei sat on a mat in the middle of the room. They were both naked and sweaty. Serena focused on the two, who still did not notice the blonde in front of them. Darien was inside of Rei grunting as Rei moaned loudly.

This was too much for her she had to hold something. She needed to lean on something. Serena fell into the chair next to her. The chair fell, as did the table it was sitting on top of. The position they fell in completed the circle and it looked as if Darien and Rei were in their own little heaven together.

"Gosh Serena! Are you trying to kill us! I swear you are so klutzy some…" Serena blocked out Rei's voice.

Instead she stared at their fiancée who was supposed to have promised himself to her an hour ago. "Darien, why? Did you forget it was our wedding day today?"

"Don't you see that he doesn't love you Serena? You're so dense…" Serena stared at Darien harder only at Darien. She had a view of his entire body. How many times had she lain with him? How many he times did he touch her with those hands that were currently groping Rei's breasts? How many times did he look her and tell he loved her? How many times did he lie?

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!" Serena's voce ricocheted off everything tangible echoing in canon.

"Serena, he is mine now so don't go treating my boyfriend like that…"

"SHUTUP YOU BITCH!" For once Rei obeyed Serena's command, without any hesitation, or questioning. She was stunned by Serena's unusually harsh tone. Serena turned to Darien again, "How long?"

Darien looked at she, " Serena, I'm sorry I…"

"How long Darien." Serena's voice was emotionless.

"Since I came back, after Galaxia killed me." The tears cascading from Serena's eyes blurred her vision.

"You left me there waiting for you in that church. Our family and friends are there! You choose this of all days…" Serena's voice dropped to a barely audible level.

"Please Serena let me explain." Darien made a move toward his fiancée.

Serena stepped back, "I don't want to see either one of you two. Never. Darien, even if I had loved someone else I would have never done this to you." Serena exited.

_Flashback end._

Serena remembered how after she returned to the church she had to walk down that center aisle alone and explained to the overloaded church how the wedding and the engagement was off. She provided no explanation behind this decision.

The pair's feet thundered up the temple steps and bust through the meeting room door. "What wrong?" Serena asked completely flushed and out of breathe. Seiya walked over to his comrades by the window.

Haruka spoke first, "I heard what had happened with Rei and Darien." She eyed the Serena skeptically.

"I don't understand what the problem here is then. " Serena was confused. Surely the outer scouts did not come all the way here just to have a heart to heart with Serena over a cheating boyfriend.

Setsuna spoke up this time her voice weighed with sadness, "It is about Little Lady. Since you and Darien have broken up the future has changed. Rini will not be born. But…" For the fist time since Serena has known the protector of time and space Setsuna choked on her words. "Rini who is alive in the future that was to be is dying."

Hotaru remained silent and looked to her feet. But it was too late everyone could see the tears she shed for her beloved friend.

Serena sunk to the floor she knew what was happening; she received visions of a bedridden Rini every night. She just hoped they were just dreams. "What can I do… What do you want me to do? I'm not with Darien anymore."

"I don't want you to be with Darien Serena, but to save Rini… You can sleep with him just once." Seiya dropped his cup of coffee, but he never picked it up, he just stared at Serena as intently as everyone else.

"What are you saying, Rei?"

"What I'm saying you idiot, is to marry Darien, but I will still have my relationship with him." Rei flipped her hair. Her eyes dared Serena to counter her proposition.

"So what you can be Darien's mistress?!" Serena glanced at Seiya, "Darien maybe you can subject Rei to have such a lowly, disgusting, sinful relationship with you, but I can't do that to Seiya. He doesn't deserve that! He needs me!"

Seiya's eyes shone with gratitude. However both Rei and Darien's face were contorted with anger, "Our daughter needs you Serena! You can't leave her to die!" Serena broke. She was used to hearing Rei being high and mighty even though she was not right. But for Darien it was just wrong.

"Yeah she needs me! You all need me! But who ruined everything! You did. The moment you laid in her bed." Serena's voice dropped into a cool calm voice as she pointed to Rei in the corner of the room.

"I'm not the problem here! You are! What are you implying? You want to leave Rini to die?" Rei's voice was shrill.

Michiru calmly walked to Serena. Michiru's hand landed on the young woman's shoulder, "You're not saying what I think you are saying, are you?"

Serena was shaking she loved that pink haired girl. She would have been her daughter. But she had to focus on the people already around her not those yet to come, because the future is always changing, this situation was proof of that. "You said yourself Setsuna, you didn't want to show us the future because it would change the how we acted in the present. And sometimes the actions we take in the present to preserve the future is not always the best." Serena refused to cry. This is a decision that only she had to make. No one else in this room would ever have to make a decision like this because they always counted on her. Her mind was made and Serena stood to leave.

Haruka quickly crossed the room. _SLAP! _ Serena had fallen once more to the ground. Her cheek was red and she could feel blood in her mouth. "YOU SELFISH BITCH! That girl! … Your daughter is suffering and you pull that lame excuse out from your ass! You don't deserve to be our leader. A leader would do what is best for her team not herself! Rei made a mistake, a bad one, but she is not only trying to fix the problem but give up her love to resolve the issue. Rei should be our leader."

A smug smile crossed the raven-haired girl's face. It was as if this is what Rei wanted since she first met the scouts. She slowly walked over the Serena in her red pumps. The sound of her shoes click clacking was the only sound in the room. She stopped, positioned so she could look directly down at Serena, with her hand outstretched.

Serena looked at herself and realized her anger … no sadness and confusion caused her moon crystal to appear in front of her. She quietly took the crystal and just as she considered giving it to Rei, she changed her mind. Instead Serena stood up. She held the stone in the palm of her hand.

Her voice was steely as she said, "I hope that hand is not reaching for this crystal. This is mine. My birthright. I would rather die than let anyone take this from me, anyone." She stared at each individual scout. Amy's eyes averted from Serena's gaze, her cheeks were flushed form her crying. Lita stared fixatedly past Serena, but when they did meet Serena's gaze she shook her head. Mina was sitting hopelessly on a couch her eyes saying, _I'm sorry._ Hotaru remained in the corner her hands covering her eyes as she cried. Setsuna's facial expression was void of emotion, something she only did when she was feeling immense emotion. Michiru had an apologetic gaze but shook her head. Haruka was cold a expressed her want for Serena to leave. The starlights stood and walked to Serena's side showing that their loyalty was for Serena not the team. Darien looked at Serena right in the eye with a look of shame. Serena knew better than to fall for that, he was not ashamed of what he did, he was ashamed to have been with Serena. Finally she looked at Rei with determination. Serena tucked the crystal back in her chest. Rae's eyes showed their disappointment in not breaking Serena's spirit.

The single blonde and the starlights walked out of the temple and they never looked back.

That was when Serena cried not when they reached the temple steps but when the four were walking down the street a block away from Serena's apartment. This was definitely a new start for her, but is not fresh. It was filled with uncertainty and pain. But at least she had Seiya.

* * *

Okay so I posted this chapter up early because a I had alot of inspiration and also because friday will be a late night for me and I don't want to leave anyone waiting a whole other week for this chapter. I put some more Rei and Darien. However for a POV for Rei and Darien you have to wait for the next chapter. So a few questions for you to think about: will Serena change her mind? Will she ever become leader again? Ho will with Rei handle being leader? Will one of the scouts come after Serena for not helping Rini? and What is the new future for the sailor scouts? I have the answer's to these questions because I have planned each chapter up to chapter 8. But I will leave you all hanging. ;)

Also I apologize if there is bad grammar ahead of time. I am not the best english student but I did my best. I hope you all like it.

Thank those of you who have left reviews, favorited, or followed me.

- Lover of Anime 1324


	5. Arise Cosmos

**Rei**

The raven-haired girl was panting. There were bruises and cuts all over her body. The other scouts (including outer scouts) were crouched over their knees. Sailor Mars had never felt so much pain in such a small battle. These were the wounds a leader took to protect her team.

The sailor scouts were fighting only one youkai. Sailor moon would not have succumbed to such a weak opponent. Rei shook her read refusing to think about such a thing. She couldn't help falling for the trap. There was little boy that looked like Serena's brother. But as soon as they got close he transforming into this spider like youkai. Mars stood up straight against the aches in her body. She never wanted this. She did expect there to be a pain and suffering in being leader. Mars lunged at the spider and threw a fireball at it.

"Girls attack all together while we can!" Sailor Mars voice was commanding but heavy with fatigue.

All the girls gave each other a haggard look and attacked. But without the silver moon crystal the attacks weren't focused and Rei's fire had missed the youkai. The animal raced to Mars and bit her shoulder. Sailor Uranus took the moment to run through the youkai with her space sword. The youkai screamed and shattered.

Every sailor scout except for Mars sunk to the ground. Normally their wounds would have disappeared. But Rei didn't have enough energy to heal her comrades nor did she have the moon crystal to use its healing power. She stared around her at her team. Everyone had un-henshined and there were bloody cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rei could almost hear their thoughts because she had the same one. _ We need Serena_. She walked past her team; she was a better leader than Serena; she didn't need to prove it. But something was nagging at her. Maybe guilt.

_Flashback_

Rei was wandering the streets by the temple. Princess Serenity had just defeated Sailor Galaxia a few days ago. She hated herself for not being able to show up Serenity. Instead she died a weak death.

Lost in her train of through, Rei bumped into a familiar looking man. She looked up ready to tell the man off, but saw Darien. His hair was messed up and his clothes ruffled.

"Darien what are you doing up so late at night?" There was something in this man that struck a cord in Rei.

"I could say the same to you. I was just getting some fresh air." His hand combed through his hair once as he looked away from the girl.

"You're lying aren't you. Spill." Rei eyes Darien suspiciously. She wanted to know something about Darien that Serena didn't.

Rei could see the man arguing with himself, "Fine. Serena has been pretty clingy since I've come back, I just need some space you know? I mean everything was easier when I was with you when we lost our memories."

That was the line she was looking for. All Rei needed was a hook. " Then we can go back to that time. My grandpa doesn't live at the temple anymore so, I'm all alone."

Darien smiled hesitantly, "And Serena? You do know we are meant to have Rini right?"

Rei caught him, "She'll be fine. She was flirting a lot with that Seiya guy. Besides who said she has to know."

So there it was Darien followed Rei back to her place. They had a few beers and by the time midnight came Darien and Rei was asleep, naked, sweaty, and content. Neither one was willing to give up on the connection they had just created.

_End of Flashback_

Rei finally reached the temple; a block away was an expense apartment building. Darien had an apartment there and after Serena was kicked out of the group, Rei moved in with Darien. The dark haired man greeted her at the door as he took off his work shoes and changed into his house slippers.

**Darien**

He had just arrived home from work it was hard being one of the top surgeons in the world. He had to go through 5 surgeries today 3 of which were brain surgeries.

He needed a way to de-stress himself. Rei stood in the doorway behind him in a tight v-neck dress that fell just above the knees. He held back his urges knowing she wouldn't be all too happy being groped before she could rest. Then Rei bent down to untie her laced high heel boots. Her ass was in the air giving Darien the percent view of her womanly features. Her ass started to wiggle as Rei struggled to balance on one leg. Her full breasts hung down swaying ever so slightly.

Darien couldn't hold himself back any longer he grabbed the young woman and intended to lift her up. Rei shrieked and fell to the floor. A moment of panic raced through Darien's mind because being a surgeon he remembered he should not be so flustered over someone just fainting. He leaned over the woman and saw the problem. The sleeve on her right arm had slid down her arm revealing a grotesque bite. It looked like that of a wolf or something. _ They must have had a battle. _ He lifted the slim woman gently into his arms and into the bedroom. This fainting spell on Rei definitely killed the mood for Darien. He was a little annoyed and accidentally dropped Rei harshly onto the bed.

**Both POVs**

The impact of the fall woke up Rei she was in excruciating pain. She looked up confusedly at Darien.

"Are you okay Rei? Do you remember anything?" Darien toke a step toward the bed and sat on the edge. He regretted the immediately. He could instantly see up Rei's dress as he purple lace panties.

"Not really, everything is pretty fuzzy after I walked through the door." Darien didn't pay attention to Rei's reply instead he leaned over her and kissed her neck. His lips moved down toward her stomach. Rei began to moan not very loud but very sensually.

The two laid naked in the bed. Rei moved toward Darien in order to make the position a little more romantic, but her shoulder scraped her phone under the pillow and she left out a yell of pain. She cursed herself any attempt to make the mood more romantic was gone now.

"You know Serena should be able to fix that right up." Darien had his head laid on his pillow with his eyes half way closed.

Rei did not want Darien putting speaking up Serena's skills, "No if you had not tried to grope me the second I walked into the door, it wouldn't be this bad."

"Excuse me I thought you said that you didn't remember. Were you lying to me?"

"Like lying is a crime Darien. You lied to Serena about much more for over a year don't act as if I'm the bad guy here." Rei's voice was shrill, a warning to back off.

"Oh come on Rei, don't act as if you don't like the sex." Darien was getting tired of this back and forth. It was conversation that was waiting to happen though.

"Darien, of course I like the sex. But that is all there is. I feel as if that is why you left Serena, because she didn't let you touch her as often as I do." The woman's eyes shone with fire.

"And I feel as if the reason you tempted me to be with you, was to get some leverage over Serena. Well congratulations you won. You took her man and got rid of her child who was your friend. Plus you took her team and her friends. Are you going to toss me away now and go after Seiya? Because after you do, if you do, Serena won't have anything. And where will that leave you." Rei stayed silent this time. She was beyond angry. Not of Darien for telling her something like that. She was angry that he could see through her so easily.

**Serena**

She laid in bed her head on top of Seiya bare chest. They were naked yes but to both of them it seemed as if they were covered in each other's aura. It was a blissful moment full of peace and happiness. With a final kiss placed on each other's lips they fell asleep.

It was morning and the sunlight was shining as brilliantly as ever. Serena walked with the starlights. They were all on their way to the park to have a picnic when Haruka and Michiru walked up to them.

Without prior notice the two grabbed each of Serena's arms and lunged her to a deserted place in the park. Serena terrified. She knew was going to happen, it had happened before. But she was not sure she could fight of both Haruka and Michiru, not in her current position. The two outer senshi transformed but hardly gave Serena a breathe after she henshined and attacked immediately. She knew then it was different than before. Before they just wanted to scare her into giving the moon crystal. Right now they are prepared to kill her for it. Sailor Uranus landed a swift knee to Sailor Moon's ribs.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten transformed and fired an attack each to Haruka and Michiru. Sailor Moon ran into the attacks' paths taking severe damage. Sailor Moon fell hard. "You two can't fight them. If you do this battle is void!"

Seiya fought back the tears in her eyes, "You'll die."

Sailor Moon mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Then so be it. But they will never, ever take my crystal."

Seiya and the other starlights continued to yell for the outer senshi to stop. Neptune walked to their old leader with her hand outstretched. " You can live and happily live with lover boy over there, or you can die right here, right now."

Serena looked up defiantly at both Neptune and Uranus. "I choose the latter." Neptune kicked Eternal Sailor Moon for the umpteenth time sending the blonde into a tree. Sailor Uranus prepared for her attack and yelled, "World Shaking." Neptune followed suit.

Time slowed for Sailor Moon. She saw Seiya screeching at the senshi trying to get to Sailor Moon and protect her. The other starlights grabbed Seiya's arms to hold her back while their faces turned away from Serena. They didn't want to see her die.

Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon's mother appeared before the fallen solider. Fighter, Maker, Healer paused to stare at the graceful figure of the deceased queen. Uranus and Neptune stopped too, but their attacks didn't. "My daughter, it is time to awaken. You have finally reached full understanding of your namesake, and your birthrights. Take back your place and help the Moon Kingdom to arise once more. Unite the moon and sun and take your rightful place as Neo Queen Serenity – Ruler of the Crystal System." Sailor Moon cried as she said farewell to her mother. She knew that would be the last time they would meet. And this time would be the last time she would be called Sailor Moon.

There was a golden shine. Her circular buns turned heart shaped and the silver white Sailor Moon leotard turned white with rainbow streaked in the middle. Her sleeves were gold with tiny wings on each sleeve; her choker was white with a golden star. Both her brooch and belt held white winds on each side. A clear orb was settled between the wings. The moon crystal transformed it turned star shaped with a part of each scouts stone circling the star. The crystal split in half, part of it wen to the brooch and the other into the orb on Sailor moon's belt. Her now silver hair lengthened. Her staff tuned silver with four rainbow orbs on top. Sailor Moon bent down as a pair of full-length wings grew from her shoulder blades. Looking back up her normal moon insignia turned into a golden star.

She was no longer Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was gone. She was Sailor Cosmos.

The world shaking and deep submerge were right upon Cosmos. She raised her hands and held the attacks. Her hands sucked up each orb of light as Sailor Cosmos stared at Uranus and Neptune.

The with a sudden confident yell, "World Shaking! Deep Submerge," Cosmos sent the same attacks to the two sailors. Uranus and Neptune's attacks sped right back to their owners leaving both sprawled on the ground.

Seiya ran to Serena who had unhenshined and fallen to the ground herself. But the star insignia remained on her forehead bright as ever.

* * *

Not much to say this time. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited me. I really appreciate it! :)


	6. Oath of Thunder

**Seiya**

Seiya held the unconscious Serena in his arms. He tried to hold in his tears but they fell on the porcelain skin of the woman below him. The tears fell just below her eyes making it look as if Serena was crying too. He didn't know what happened one-second she was fighting and the next she was on the ground.

The other sailor scouts appeared on the edges of the reservoir. They ran to the two women lying on the ground dazed. Seiya noticed that Lita wasn't there but he didn't dwell on the thought. He remained on the ground hugging Serena as the scouts helped their fallen comrades up.

"What did you do to them?" Rei was storming to toward the starlights clearly upset.

"We did nothing. But we should have. Those two maniacs dragged Serena here and attacked her!" Yaten was pissed. Normally he would settle with challenging death glares but he knew that Rei had passed the line.

"She didn't just sit here and play victim like she likes to do!" Rei pointed to Haruka and Michiru who were being supported by Ami, Mina, Setsuna, and Hotaru. "Someone really kicked their asses." Rei looked down at the blonde lying on the ground, it was clear she blamed Serena. Without warning she took her heel and dug it into Serena's stomach. The blood that erupted from that singular spot was unimaginable. Seiya quickly stood up. He knew on Earth it was wrong to hit a girl. But if Serena wouldn't do it he would.

Everyone looked at Seiya as Rei fell to the ground with a red cheek. "That is more that you deserve you bitch. This didn't stop Rei she would already up again and posed to kick Serena.

Uranus shouted, "Stop! Rei, that is enough. You don't want to do that."

Rei was beyond angry why wouldn't the ditzy blonde stay down. "Why shouldn't I do that? If I do this now, she won't get in the way later."

"Rei, she's not Sailor Moon anymore, she changed. She's… Cosmos." Michiru looked terrified to even say the name. It was as if saying Serena's name would elicit some attack from her that would land Michiru and Haruka back on the ground.

Seiya sunk back to the ground to pick up Serena. The movement caused Serena's bangs to fall away from her face, uncovering her star insignia. Seiya watched as he saw Rei curse to herself, no doubt because she didn't want Serena to be more powerful. He carried the girl only two steps before a shine came. Instead of Serena in his arms there was Sailor Cosmos standing alone.

"Remember, remember the oath." Cosmos's voice was dead and her eyes as purple as Pluto's.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rei took a swipe at Cosmos. But the solider slowly stepped to side easily dodging the blow. Her eyes turned green and she quickly grabbed the fiery girls arm-twisting it behind her back. Seiya had to grin at the painful expression on Rei's face.

Cosmos replied in Rei's ear, "Your time will come soon." She then unhenshined and Seiya caught Serena in his arms. Rei was ready to retaliate.

**Rei**

The raven-haired girl's hand was behind her head ready to be launched. However someone behind grabbed her fist. It was Amy.

"It's enough Rei. Serena won. It's just sad now." Ami's deep blue eyes dug into Rei's. It was almost unbearable for her to hear something like that.

"I am your leader. And you will not talk to me in such a way." Rei was sick of being looked down upon.

"Speaking of that… We think we should apologize to Serena." Rei looked away and Ami noticed. "Rei we need Serena back. IF you keep losing these battles…"

"You will NOT talk about such things in front of out opponents."

"When were they, when was Serena our opponent. We dropped her because we need someone strong fight the youkai. This is not about your personal grudges, this is about Earth and protecting it." Rei broke. She had enough of everything. Holding a single fireball she shoved it into Amy's stomach. The petite woman flew backward.

Setsuna and Mina were immediately on top of Rei. The woman was ready she was encircled with more fireballs and a maniacal smile on her face. They other stood down giving up on the woman. They feared she was beyond reason.

Rei was irate. How dare that wrenches take away her position. She worked hard for them. She gave everything up for them. And this is how they repay her. She felt betrayed. She felt used. She felt like… Serena. She couldn't return to the apartment with Darien. Not after that train wreck last night. She chose to meander around a shopping mall.

**Seiya**

He was worried. It had been a couple of days since the show down between Haruka, Michiru and Serena. Haruka and Michiru had woken up already from the daze that Serena put them in. However Serena hasn't woken up since she told Rei off. All she had done was shift between herself and Cosmos a few times.

The only time he was able to do something useful was when Serena broke out in sweat. He had to place a cloth of cold water on her forehead. Serena moaned and turned to the face the wall.

Seiya walked to the kitchen and took a seat. It was a solid half an hour before the doorbell rang. Seiya knew there was nobody who would be coming Serena's apartment. He looked through the glass circle on the door and saw nothing. It was odd. The elevator and staircase were both in view from the glass so he would see someone leaving.

He hesitantly opened the door to still saw no one in front of him. "Gosh, why don't people ever look down?"

Seiya automatically looked down to follow the voice. A little kid was standing in front of him. The only problem was that this little boy looked exactly like the one in the park that attacked Serena. "Who the hell are you?" It was totally out of character for him to say that. And he knew it but if this little boy came back for a second round, right now was not a good time.

"I'm your son. My name is Natsume." Seiya was dumbfounded. This was not possible was it? But then again Serena got a visit from her child from the future.

"Wait are you from the future or something?" Seiya was sure that was the wrong question. Perhaps it would have been better to ask who the mother was. Seiya glanced at Serena.

"I'm not from the future. There is the theory that everyone has an essence even before they are born. It is what determines the morality of each person. Like if my essence saw a bunch of people dying, my essence in my live body will remember and become corrupted."

Seiya was mystified by the word essence; he imagined the cinnamon essence that rose from Princess Kakyuu's fires. He then attempted to run his hand through Natsume's face. But instead he scratched the little boys face. He was pretty with blue eyes and dark hair. "Why are you here? Where is your mother?"

"Your body can tell that something horrible will be coming but you are blinded by something. You can't see it. Little the youkai, they have gotten smarter. They have changed to look like people the sailor scouts will know but there are flaws. They have no birthmarks and do not know the habits of the people they imitate."

Seiya looked at the boy, "That explains a lot. The youkai didn't have that birthmark on your face. You dodged my last question, who is your mother?"

"You never will tell me. You will just say that you love her but you loved the woman before immensely before you met her. She changed you life."

Seiya looked at Serena. He loved her immensely he knew that for sure. Did that mean that he would end up with someone different? It was hard thinking he would love someone else in fact it was impossible.

**Lita**

She was in pain. So much pain she could literally kill herself if she had enough strength. She was on Jupiter. She didn't know why or how but somehow she made it to her home plant, her birthplace with none of her powers, and none of her physical strength.

Right before she magically appeared on this planet she heard Serena's voice, "Remember. Only then will you find the thunderstone."

Well for half the day she had wandered though the streets of the capital city. She asked many of her subjects where the thunderstone was but her people refused claimed only the royal family knows. When she said that she was the princess each and every one of them laughed hysterically.

At first it was just irritating but now it was getting worse. She looked at her legs there were electrical burns all over her legs. At first it was just her feet but as the hours dragged by they spread to the rest the rest of her body. But it wasn't just her legs it was her arms and wrists. Now it was moving to her face and chest. She didn't know for sure but she had a thought that if the burns fully engulfed her body she would die.

What surprised her the most was the burn marks. They didn't bleed. But they hurt as if they were and the clothing rubbing her skin wasn't helping. A thunder tiger was eyes her from the edge of the forest. The yellow eyes were hungry looking at the limping and crying woman like it was easy bait. It lunged.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" A small flick of light danced in the sky but that was it. It was hard to think about her situation. She fought through Beryl, the Doomsayer, Mistress Nine, and Galaxia but it she would die by the hands of a tiger the same tiger that she had raised as a cub.

The tiger lunged; Lita raised her hands to protect her face. The tiger caught her by both wrists, biting into her burns, and tossed her into a broken tree. A branch that was tougher than it should be jabbed in to her back. She knew she couldn't stand up like that. _Remember_.

What the hell does that mean? All she knew that it was clear her physical strength wasn't going to help her. It was lacking in its ability to aid her. The strength made things easier but maybe not always right. Rei was stronger than Serena in mental capability. But no matter how hard it was for her Serena always made the right choices. Rei had an affair with Serena's fiancée and she was awarded with Serena's position as leader.

_I'm an idiot_. Lita could only see the error in siding with Rei now. She for the longest while had support Serena. She owed Serena her life. They had a friendship… an oath.

The oath that she took in the Silver Moon Millennia was too powerful for her to forget. She swore to defend, to support, advise, and love Princess Serenity for all eternity till death separated her from her princess. It was then that she began to weep. She had betrayed her princess and betrayed herself. Looking down at the burns on her body she could only imagine how much she deserved them.

The tiger was upon her now. The last thought in her mind ran through her head, _ I am sorry Serenity._ The tiger stopped he was so close she could feel his breath blow her hair back. Then it approached her and started to lick her face. "Mako!" Lita wrapped her arms around her tiger tightly. But her grip was too strong and Mako coughed. "Oops sorry." Then she realized her strength was back and from her chest emerged a green and yellow diamond shining ever so brightly. _The thunderstone_.

"Yeah!"

It took a while but after Lita got over her happiness she rode her tiger to her home, the palace. The subjects were thrilled to see their princess's return. And as soon as she walked through the palace doors her torn earthen outfit disappeared. She turned into a green gown. There was a boat neck with a short sleeves and crushed diamonds littered on the dress toward the bottom.

The green shimmer spread across the palace floors, climbing the ceilings. Lita ran to the window. The green shimmer was even outside engulfing the entire planet. When it disappeared everything had turned to crystal green crystal. Serena's voice was ringing in the air, "This is no longer Jupiter, it is Crystal Jupiter. Your princess is no longer Princess Lita but Astral Princess Lita of Crystal Jupiter.

Lita was back on Earth but she could still feel the pain of her electrical burns. She looked at her wrists. All the burns were gone except for around her wrists. They remained puffy red. She knew this was a symbol for her to remember the oath and ever forget it again.

**Serena**

She opened her eyes and looked around. Seiya was leaning over her. "Thank God your awake. Are you okay?" Seiya had bags under his eyes.

Serena sat up and placed her hand on Seiya cheek. "You know how I said I needed to make the crystal system? Well Jupiter is complete it is now crystal Jupiter. It just took a lot of energy to do."

Seiya grabbed Serena in his arms, "Thank God you are okay." He kissed her hard. It was the most passionate kiss Serena had ever had.

The young couple was lying in bed and Serena stared at the ceiling. She knew that Jupiter had remembered her oath. Serena knew that Lita had learned her lesson. It was the only thing not as severe as her mother had suggested and that was death. Leaving the User of lighting and thunder with just electrical burns on her wrists forever was better.

Lita tried to make dinner but her hands hurt too much to stir the soup. She couldn't help crying form the pain but she deserved it and she knew it.

Darien flipped over in his sleep it was so peaceful to be in bed with a woman.

Rei was still awake. She knew she should never have let Darien touch her tonight. She knew she shouldn't have returned to his apartment but it was too late.

It seems like everything was too late.


	7. Oath of Love

**Rei**

This situation was getting worse for Rei. She had a dislocated shoulder, and multiple bruises on her stomach. She had to go to the hospital. Though it was awkward convincing the doctors a wolf bit her, they did their job well and Rei was practically good as new. Practically.

It had been a few days since Sailor Cosmos told Rei off and she started to take the sailor senshi's warning to heart. _Her time would come soon._ If she meant that Serena planned on getting revenge then the blonde was too late. It felt as if the world was out to get her. She thought she would get used to the youkai. She realized that even though they disguised themselves as people she knew they lacked birthmarks and characterized habits. But besides knowing that it was hard to get used to the youkai since they kept getting tougher.

Frustrated she kicked the side of bed and immediately realized how much of a mistake it was. She ended up balled up on the floor crying from the pain. _It wasn't enough to get my ass kicked by every other youkai but she had to kick her own ass too._ She spread out her body to make a star and stared at the temple ceiling. There was the voice again that kept telling her to _remember_. Remember what exactly? Even if she forgot everything since birth she would still be smarter than that dunce Serena. But at the same time she had a thought about Lita.

_Flashback_

It was the day after Rei had tried to kill Serena in front of everyone. Right after the sailor scouts found Haruka and Michiru on the ground Rei called an urgent, mandatory sailor scout meeting. However Lita never showed up. So instead of continuing the meeting without her Rei decided they should go to her apartment the next day to have it there.

When the scouts entered the apartment Lita was on her couch watching television. There was a potato chip almost in her month when she saw the senshi walked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lita was incredulous. Her expression screamed _you are invading my personal space get the fuck out._

"We need to talk. Where were you, these last couple of days! We could have used you. Haruka and Michiru got their butts handed to them, Serena turned into Sailor Cosmos…"

"I know."

"and the youkai are getting stronger."

"I know." Lita was watching television still and couldn't spare a damn for what Rei was saying.

"You know what?" Rei was tired of this game.

"I know of Cosmos and the strong youkai. Serena does too. In fact she has already taken a move to fight back against them. You can't win this Rei, the fastest you admit it the faster you will remember and the faster the crystal system will be made." Lita's gaze was adamant.

Rei slapped her. The woman didn't understand half of what Lita said, what she did comprehend was 'you can't win.' And she did not like being told that. "Are you saying you are leaving me for that bimbo?"

Lita didn't even wipe away the blood from her cheek, "You're losing control Rei. I owe you nothing, I owe Serena everything and I will never forgot that again." Lita raised her wrists so everyone could see her bruises puffy wrists.

"Fine! I don't need you! You're nothing without us!" Rei was beyond angry. What gave Serena the right to take back her soldiers? _What gave Rei the right to them awa_y? Rei slapped herself across the cheek. Why did she keep defending the arrogant bitch? She didn't understand, isn't this what she wanted, Darien, the team, a weak Serena. Then why wasn't she happy?

She stormed home to the temple abandoning Ami and Mina. She destroyed everything, the sacred dragon relic, her bed, the kitchen plates, and appliances. She even tried to extinguish the sacred fire with water but that didn't work. In the end she lay on the floor surrounded by chaos.

_End of Flashback_

The doorbell ran it was Darien. She was ready to slam the door in his face. But his foot caught in the slim gap.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Rei. I was wrong to say all those things. I just… I love you Rei." Darien's face was genuine.

"Do you mean it, or are you just saying that because you're horny." Rei was suspicious; after all he was pretty headstrong in their last argument.

" I mean it. You know I can leave if you want me to." There was a glint in his eye that Rei noticed.

"No! No… Come in, I'm just surprised. I'm … I am happy you said that."

Darien walked in. The night went perfectly. Even better than it did in their better times. It went so well in fact that Rei offered herself to him. She wasn't forced, coerced, or tricked.

Maybe her life wasn't so terrible after all.

**Mina**

She woke up on the ground, incredibly hot and sweaty. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew where she was. It was Venus.

How could she not recognize it? Everything was a gold shimmer, yellow outlined everything. It was like she dove into her old life in the time of the Silver millennia when things were simple and romantic. She was stuck on finding her most prized possession Aphrodite's pendant.

It was then when Mina realized that she was on the ground in the middle of the street. There were people all around her but no one would help her up.

Even though she wasn't in her normal elegant gown her people should still recognize her. Her blonde hair was a whole different shade than theirs and she had blue eyes. Only the royals had blue eyes.

She stood up and walked to the nearest teenage boy, "Hello… Umm do you know who I am? Surely he could help her find the palace and her pendant.

"Of course I do, oh so great princess of Venus." The boy's words were soaked in sarcasm.

"Do you not like the royal family?"

"No we just hate you." Mina's eyes widened as not just the boy but everyone there chanted the same phrase.

Somewhere in the thirty minute, Mina was entombed in the mob of people the chant turned from, "We just hate you," to "We just want to kill you."

It was then that the people yanked her long hair. Pulling her to ground they stomped and kicked her for what seemed to be forever. It wasn't possible that her adoring people would suddenly become malicious, bloodthirsty monsters.

She didn't know about what Lita did if she suffered the same torment. Serena must have planned to have them beaten nearly to death till each scout returned to her side. Did she think that was a just revenge? It wasn't right. But isn't that what we did to her? We didn't like the way she led us so we beat her out of the group.

The pain was gone and all Mina would do was stare at the small sliver of sky between the heads of her abusers. It was shaped like a heart. Didn't Mina deserve to be loved? Didn't everyone? Especially Serena? It was then that she had her revelation she remembered her oath.

She made an oath, an unbreakable vow to love, cherish, and support her leader, Serena. She vowed never to abandon Serena no matter what she did unless death should claim Mina. Even if Serena made a mistake she promised to advice her to find the right path. But that isn't what she did was it? She allowed her leader, friend, companion, and cousin to be beaten by others who made a similar vow. And afterwards she voted to kick Serena out of her own team.

It was suddenly too much for Mina. And she burst out in tears. How could she have betrayed Serena in such a horrid way? She had a job to love her. Instead she helped ostracized her cousin from their groups of friends. It hurt. The constant kicks to the stomach didn't help either.

But them Mina realized no one was kicking. Instead the gleam from the pink pendant lying on Mina's chest mesmerized the angry citizens. It knocked them out of their violent trance.

And suddenly everyone was spitting apologizes, bowing, and crying in shame. She assured her people that everything was all right.

Mina still couldn't find the palace when she heard something. It was Serena's voice. _ You've told me once 'love is invisible but it is there. You can only see love when you feel it.'_

Mina opened her mind. It hurt to review all the love she had been given by her family, her friends and by Serena. It hurt to watch herself again betray Serena. But now her eyes are clear. She can see her wrongdoings and faults and yet Mina was overwhelmed by the love for everyone and everything.

It was then that there was a shimmer. There were no people around to witness this, but a glass floor formed between Mina's feet. It expanded with a golden yellow glow revealing the palace Mina was standing in already. The pendant around her neck glowed as well. The pink sheen melded with the golden sparkle emitting an orange light. It spread across the kingdom like wildfire leaving the planet crystalized. Everything was made of orange yellow crystal. Her outfit was now a sleeveless orange V-neck that fell midcalf with shards of yellow crystal in her hair.

Serena's voice echoed louds for all to hear. "This is now Crystal Venus and your princess is now Astral Princess Mina of Crystal Venus. An applause rose from the people of Crystal Venus loud and proud.

And then Mina was again home. She was again on the floor, her bathroom floor. She stood up brushed her clothes off and looked in the mirror. All her bruises from Venus were gone except for laceration around her neck. Serena was gracious enough to spare Mina's life but the moon princess would not forgive her without a price. It was something for Mina to remember her oath by.

**Rei**

She was on top of Darien not doing something perverted or anything. She was just lying on top of his chest letting her fingers trail his as. But something was missing, she had pondered over if for the past 15 minutes.

"Say Darien don't you have a birthmark under your belly button?"

He smiled. It disturbed Rei even scared her. Darien's teeth enlarged, his pupils disappeared, his ears pointed: he was a youkai.

Rei screamed for all she was worth but she knew she wouldn't be saved. She dismissed the temple hands on account of them being lazy, ugly bastards.

She tried to evade the beast but the jackal youkai pinned her down.

She woke up. Thinking it was a dream. She sat up. But instead of being in bed, she was on a pile of cement blocks. Rei looked up and saw five other youkai not counting the one that took her.

Great she had pushed away and betrayed everyone who may have cared about her and now no one would save her.


	8. Oath of Ice

`Okay I apologize for not updating recently. I find the faster I write chapters the more I lose my enthusiasm. So for a while I not only had a horrible writer's block but also 0% percent will to continue writing this fanfiction. But after reading your reviews I decided to continue. So I want to thank each and everyone one of you for the encouragement. I intend to put up at least 2 chapters including this one before next week as an apology. And then I will go back to my regular writing.

Also freshman year of high school is over! Yay! So I have more time to write! I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer. :)

P.S. I hope this chapter is good. I know it's a bit dark. But I promise from the main plot it will brighten a bit. However the trials are never very happy things.

Who do you think should die Rei or Darien?

**Serena**

She had received a call from Amy a while ago. She was worried sick because Rei was nowhere to be found and apparently the temple was a wreck and there were scratch marks on everything. It had to be a youkai right?

Serena was hesitant to help. Rei had betrayed her in the worst ways and yet Serena had a duty to protect the weak. And that is what she would do treat Rei as, weak. Compared to Serena, Rei was weak as a soldier and weak minded toward things that belonged to Serena.

The blonde shook her head. No matter what Rei was, she was still a soldier and Mars was going to be apart of the crystal system. And yet the warrior of fire was evading Serena's attempts to help her remember. It was concerning.

For today Serena will settle with helping Mercury to remember; however, if Rei and Darien didn't remember their oaths soon they will have to be "disposed of."  
Serena shivered. Disposed of was a term her mother used and Serena hated it. But the moon princess had already diminished the punishment the scouts were to receive. To not get rid of those who knowingly breaking their oaths would be a great disrespect to Queen Serenity. Furthermore it would be a disrespect to Serena herself.

Serena knew the coming future for the couple. Rei or Darien was going to die and the other would be changed forever. It was overwhelming knowing the future, the past, and everything in present space. Since she emerged as Cosmos, Serena acquired the power of her soldiers. Not only that but she could block their powers, a skill that helped to deliver their punishments.

Seiya had to go to a concert today so it was just Serena. That was good because Seiya would never let Serena do what she was about to do. The power of space helped Serena find Rei. The woman was locked in a house near the temple.

Now Sailor Cosmos stood on a light pole looking as majestic as usual. She looked down making eye contact with Minako and Lita who yelled, "Cosmos Venus, Make Up!" and "Cosmos Jupiter, Make Up!" in unison. The transformation ended.

It left both scouts in similar uniforms. The leotards were pure white; however, instead of slim rainbow streaks on the skirt like cosmos, Venus had a thick orange line on her skirt and Jupiter green. Each planetary crystal shone from inside an orb that settled on their chests. A back up crystal rested in another orb on the green and orange belts above their skirts. The orbs had a pair of wings and the scouts had a pair of pure white wings on their backs as well. But the wings were not nearly as stunning as Cosmos's.

"Ready?"

"When you are Cosmos." Venus answered

"Always," was Jupiter's reply.

**Amy**

It was cold. That was the first though that came to the blue haired girl. She was half way buried in a cold lake… on Mercury. Amy had always liked the cold because of her tundra like home planet. But this was pushing the limit.

After a while she was able to pull herself up the side of the massive lake when a giant gust of wind smacked her in the face sending the miserable scout back into the water. She was knocked out and she wasn't waking up anytime soon. But in her dream of pure darkness she knew she was sinking. Sinking further and further into the depths of the lake.

**Rei**

It was absurdly hot in this place. That is what Rei though as she woke up to light. She took a quick span of her environment and saw single window to her right and a door to her left. But there was an old staircase leading to the door that would no doubt creak and giver her away. And she could see the dead bolt on the window from where she was sitting across the room. This place was a prison and she was the lone criminal.

There was a pang of pain in her stomach she needed food now. Rei painfully sat up on the concrete bed. Everything hurt. And to make things worse she was naked. She was disgusted with herself she had sex with a youkai. What the hell does that mean?

The door at the top of the stairs opened giving way to five youkai. They looked liked Serena's family except of course the one that looked like Darien.

"Okay, you've trapped me, what do you want to do with me?" They started laughing hysterically. The one that looked like Serena spoke first, "Silly girl you're not important enough to pay attention too."

The youkai disguised as Serena's brother continued. "We want you in order to lure Cosmos. The other scouts though they have forgotten are still strong. The future Queen has already taken action to bring them to her side no doubt making them even stronger. Our leader said that you are mentally weak right now. So you're an easy kill."

It was definitely an insult. She was chosen because she was weak. "W-what do you want to do with Serena?"

"Cosmos has the power to vanquish chaos from a person just by looking at them. Turning each planet into cosmos would give the planetary rulers the same power." Rei looked up with a blank stare. "Don't you understand? Light cannot exist without darkness. Serenity will not kill us she'll just leave us so weak and broken that we'll wish she killed us. Now if you lure her here we can kill her before the crystal system is created." Rei was dumbfounded and was only paying attention to the youkai who looked and sounded exactly like Darien.

"Now honey. It has come to our understanding that you aren't too fond of Serena. Here is our proposition. You help us kill Serena and keep her soldiers out the way and you can have your own team and everything that belongs to Serena; her boyfriends, friends, family, and eternal powers. Deal?" A youkai disguised as Serena's mother held out her hand.

The deal intrigued Rei immensely. She held her hand out to the youkai and shook it.

**Serena**

The three scouts were in front of the house. They had no idea what to expect or how to dress when telling someone, "Hey you kidnapped an accomplice of mine I would like to have her back." The hen shin that the senshi performed prior to the journey to the house was purely to test how fast they could do it case of emergency.

The door opened at out looked a woman that looked exactly like Serena's mother.

"Mother?" Maybe the hen shin was unnecessary.

"Oh Darling! What a surprise to find you here!" Serena was suspicious was her mother always this cheerful. But then again she had hardly seen her family since they moved to Brazil for work purposes. It was shortly after Serena graduated from college so she had her own place. And from then on when she and her family met up it was outside away from the house so Serena had no clue where they were living.

The navy haired woman dragged Serena into a bear hug and let go only when she noticed Lita and Minako behind her.

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen. Everyone consisted of Serena, Lita, Minako, and Serena's mother, father, and brother. The atmosphere was bubbly and carefree… almost. There was an underlying motive to the simple family's kindness. And all three scouts felt this secret motive in their bones. Their muscles were tensed and eyes and ears alert. They were prepared for a split second transformation… of what, an average day family?

It was then that things started to fall apart. Serena's mother was making cupcakes as everyone else sat at the large kitchen table. Her mother leaned over the cupcakes for a split second before picking them up to put them in the oven. Serena turned to her friends. She was relieved to see them staring at her with the same horrified look. Did Serena's mother just spit in the cupcakes?

**Amy**

She opened her eyes to see blue. Everything was beautiful. She had fallen to an underwater cave. But what was interesting about it was that it was not made of rock but rather sparkling blue ice. And it shimmered and reflected the color of the water in ways that would bewitch the eye. Ami stood up and walked to a wall. It was connected to a cave with water up to her hip. It was interesting but something was wrong, very wrong…

Ami touched to the wall her hand pressed gently to it and then it collapsed. It was slow and painful. First the ice around Ami's hand cracked and the pressure of the water on the other side made the cracks travel crookedly to the top of the cavern. And then it broke, shattered everywhere. Leaving the air full of sharp screams of the frozen water giving way. Ami turn her head sharply to the water that was held on the other side which was flowing to her. And then she was on the ground.

She had to register what was going on. If the wall gave way that easily then it means it was just made this entire cavern had just frozen. And she remembered something her biological mother used to tell her. "Honey, you know you can't go swimming now. Mercury will freeze over soon." Freeze over. At night everyday Mercury would turn completely to ice. And the only way to survival would be to go to the palace or a hot spot. Every planet had volcanoes, Mercury's was just underwater.

This was life or death if Ami didn't make it to a volcano fast she would freeze to death or worse she predicted the build of water would crack these walls long before the planet froze. She had two options live by getting to a hot spot before the planet froze or drown.

Though it was painful. Ami suddenly wretched herself off the ground and ran only to be confronted by a three way tunnel. There was no way she could tell herself which way to go however if she used her watch it would tell her. She flicked open the cover to her sailor watch to find it dead. Not glowing blue and greeting her with its robotic voice but black in color.

The scout was on the verge of tears. She had no powers, no watch, no technology, and she was too weak to think of something logical, she simply walked painfully and helplessly down the middle tunnel.

**Serena**

Her mother just placed a trace of vanilla cupcakes on the table. Each was adorned with a moon crescent fondue design. It looked good but it smelled poisonous and Serena was sure it wouldn't taste to good either

"Eat!" The excitement in the room was overwhelming. Serena, Lita, and Minako hovered their head over the cupcakes. They smelled cheesy, oozy.

Serena shook her head. "Actually we ate already. You know how I love my chicken Parmesan."

A frown appeared on the family's face instantly. "You have to eat! It's mom's famous cupcakes. You have to have some of those. "Serena's brother yelled. During his rant a roach had crawled on the wall next to him. The boy saw it and let it vermin crawl onto his hand before he dropped the bug to the ground and stepped on it.

"I think it is actually time for us to leave. We have…" Everyone turned to the scouts.

"Why would you leave your family in such little time spent together?" The father was completely confused.

"Because I just realized that we are in a strangers house. I know none of you." Serena voice was steady and defensive as she inched her way toward the door. She beckoned Lita and Minako to follow her lead but they were confused as to while Serena was so hesitant to stay.

"Of course you know us honey! We weren't in Brazil for that long." The smile on her mother's face was friendly with an undertone of something very malicious.

" Shingo is terrified of bugs. He would never remain in the same room with one, forget letting it touch him." Serena voice grew cold.

"Don't be ridiculous. We were in Brazil, roaches there are three times the size as the ones here. Shingo got used to them. It took it while but he did. You should trust us Serena, honey." Serena's father hid his face behind a newspaper it wasn't making the situation any less tense.

"Fine dad how about you eat one of mom's famous cupcakes." Serena's face was unreadable.

"Serena we should just leave, I don't like this." Minako spoke to Serena in a hushed tone.

"Minako, we have cosmic powers now we can handle this." Lita jumped in with the same hushed tone.

"I couldn't possibly eat them, your mother made them for you." The atmosphere was getting heavy. Then a dog walked in.

Serena smiled, "I don't remember you getting a dog?" She walked toward the cupcake tray and picked up one while her mother said, "Yeah we had to. Shingo was asking us everyday. Plus Trevor is a great dog.

Serena kneeled down and held the treat to the dogs mouth. "Eat." The dog bit into the cupcake. It was no sooner than when he swallowed that the canine started convulsing. He was spitting up looking more and more like a rabid dog. His paws trembled and his eyes bulged. There was a look of betrayal in the dog's eyes, as he stared at Serena. Finally he fell to the ground.

There was a silence. The other scouts were about to move to Serena when she held up her hand to stop them. The skin of the dog split suddenly. The skin raveled toward the ground allowing Serena to see in from the dog emerged a very small youkai. It spit up and convulsed and died like the dog did. But this time he stared at Serena's mother like she was a monster.

"I'm sorry did I kill your pet? You know I saw you spit in these cupcakes. What have you been eating lately because I think it's toxic." Serena was not acting herself and she knew it. But there was something plain wrong about these youkai pretending to be her Earthen family.

"Why couldn't you have just eaten the cupcakes when I asked you to?" The mother tore out of her skin revealing a nasty bee youkai, the brother exposed his roach like self, and Serena's father stood and took longer to this time peeling off his skin showing Serena his centipede youkai self.

"What is this the bug emporium." Lita spoke sarcastically trying to turn he attention from the shivering Mina who was cowering away from the giant bugs.

**Ami**

She had been walking for the longest while. The feeling in her fingers and toes had long since disappeared as well as the scout's hope. All she wanted at this point was not to survive but the see the light above the ground. She wanted to be freed from the tunnels. And then she saw a chunk of ice. If she had not been moving she would not have seen the way it glistened in the light.

It was tiny no more that a four by four piece of paper but for some reason it looked special, completely irresistible. Ami wrapped her chipped nails around the piece of ice and yanked. The frozen water wouldn't give way and so she gave up. She was losing the feeling in her fingers and touching this ice was not helping. She continued to move forward. She did not know how long it had been since she looked at the piece of ice but she realized she walking in circles. Ami had appeared in the same place were the ice was. The only difference was that it was gone. Instead there was hole where the pretty jewel like piece was.

Something was down here with her. Little bead of water on the walls around her started to fall. It was getting hot in here and Ami didn't know why. She turned around and saw seal. It was from Mercury so it was different than normal seals. It had long saber like fangs that reached to ground and shown like diamond. Its eyes were not friendly but cold as it stared at Ami. In the center of its forehead was the jewel beautiful as ever. The animal advanced toward Ami. The smart thing to do would be to try and rip off its fangs instantly killing it.

The seal roared and pounded toward the water solider. Then Ami realized it too was stuck here. It's hungry and cold exactly like she was. Yes for survival purposes it would be smart to kill it but was it right? If she saw a smaller animal in this condition wouldn't she think of it as food as well?

And it came to her. It was smart to choose a more stable leader like Rei. But it was Serena's birthright. It wasn't right for the scouts to rip Serena away from the very things that latched her to the silver millennium. Technology and logic weren't always the best side to choose. It had its advantages yes but it harbored no emotions no exceptions or considerations. Especially since she had promises to advise Serena through thick and thin. Ami promised to use her intelligence and logic to support her princess not break her down. The solider of Mercury promised to never leave Serena's side. The princess of Mercury promised to never stop loving her princess. And Ami did not keep any of her promises but she forgot and trusted logic rather than her heart.

Ami stared at the seal. It was upon her. If this is what her punishment was it was she deserved it completely. She stood and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this happen and she knew that she wouldn't feel it rip into her. Frost had already covered her whole body and the only pain she could feel was around her ankles where she was sure she as experiencing frostbite. The seal instead of biting into her leaned it head toward her giving her access to the crystal and it breathed out a moan. But to Ami it was sentence and explanation. _I would have killed you if you hadn't remembered_. Ami hesitated to pick up the crystal. _ This is the Shard of Ice belongs to the heir of Mercury._ Temptation took over Ami and she grasped the shard.

As soon her fingers wrapped around the shard it glowed blue, illuminated the darkened tunnels. The glow continued to spread brightening. It completely blinded Ami and when she could she again she was in a palace. It was grand blue everywhere with white streaks placed strategically. All decorations and tiles were cut and shaped in geometric shapes not surprising for the planet of Mercury.

The glow that now was only captured in the crystal engulfed Ami and when it left the girl, she was dressed in a gown of many shades of blue. The magic light crawled around the castle and outside around the many leveled icy surroundings. Finally all traces of the light died out. The castle was now made of a beautiful icy blue crystal. But the real difference was outside. The magic had bought Mercury to a sublime spring. The way it was before the silver millennium died. There were trees, forests of ice blue trees. The paved roads and tall houses gave the planet a charming feeling. And people peaked out from the once icy caves and looked around. It was warmer, cold, but warmer. The citizens rejoiced and bowed to the castle standing above them.

Their gratitude to their princess was clear. And then the crystal emitted another light. And then it ascended and attached to the blue crystal chandelier in the middle of the great hall.

A voice boomed, "This crystal, the Shard of Ice will bring eternal spring to this planet as long as it remains in this palace. This planet is now part of the crystal system and is now to be called Crystal Mercury. Your princess is now to be called Astral Princess Ami of Crystal Mercury." The entire planet yelled, "All hail Astral Princess Ami," in order to praise their savior and princess.

**Serena**

Sailor Jupiter and Venus were handling three youkai upstairs in the kitchen. Meanwhile Sailor Cosmos was fighting a moth and butterfly youkai, which before were disguised as Darien and Serena. She just needed to know is Rei was here. If she wasn't she would escape with her soldiers, there was no need to be hurt over a fight with no cause. If so even if Rei hated Cosmos she would fight with the silver haired warrior to save her life, right?

Cosmos wretched open a door that led to the basement. The light was already on in the center of the room standing with dried tears on her face was Rei. "Rei! I came to save you. Just stay back okay?" Cosmos toke a stance in front of Rei and looked at the two youkai pounding down the creaking steps in front of her. Serena got ready to cast her healing chant but a blow from behind her hit her. Everything went dark and the scout fell to the ground.

**Rei **

"Good job Rei." The moth like youkai grinned. But they furry pinchers instead of giving off a warm feeling made Rei feel like prey.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I told you she was a dunce and way too trusting. Le's just get upstairs and finish off the rest.

Rei moved forward to lead the youkai up the stairs when the door slammed open. In it stood Jupiter and Venus. "You two weaklings could have possibly killed the youkai." Rei said with a snort.

"Oh but we did. And then we had some friends visit us." As Jupiter was speaking the Starlights marched up behind them. Rei shifted suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. But that was a mistake.

Rei had shifted just enough to give her opponents a good look at Serena lying on the floor with red blood matting her blonde hair. All their eyes looked from the girl lying on the floor to the bloodied bat in Rei hands. Then with an outraged yell Sailor Star Fighter lunged at Rei. The raven-haired hair landed with a thud on the basement floor. She looked behind her to see the two youkai unlocking the basement window.

Rei knew she couldn't win this and fled with her new comrades. She had escaped but with a sprained foot. She was dizzied from the fall and her neck hurt. Something sharp pierced her heart. _Remember or be disposed of._

**Serena**

She awoke to find Seiya sitting on the bed beside her. There was sadness in his eyes. Suddenly she remembered that someone had hit her. But the only person behind her was Rei. Rei. Rei had hit her behind the head with the intent to kill her. But how did she get here. Serena lifted a hand to her head and felt clothe.

"Don't touch it too much I don't want it to fall off." Seiya spoke. His voice was angry.

"Seiya…"

"Serena. How could you just leave and try to handle something like that all on your own." Seiya's eyes searched hers for an answer.

"I'm sorry. I thought that Rei had some kindness left for me. But I was wrong. I just… just don't believe that there is a need to allow a single person to suffer in this. "

"Serena. Sometimes we just have to let go. Rei is gone. She isn't coming back. I'm here for you." Seiya hugged Serena tightly, gently caressing her head. Serena hugged back. And closed her eyes.


	9. Oath of Time and Space

**Seiya**

Seiya was dressed in his normal red suit. He was walking down the street hand in hand with Serena. It was going to be hard going to the shrine. Especially now that Rei had betrayed everyone. Setsuna had called an emergency scout meeting and since she also invited the exiled Serena it meant something was very bad.

Seiya squeezed Serena's hand hard. Her breathing was short, and uneven. He didn't know what was to come. But for Serena's sake he would keep his cool. No matter what happened he would forever be happy that Serena chose him. She was fashioned in his favorite outfit a plain white dress. There had no design or extra coloring but the contrast between the dress and Serena's porcelain white skin and sunshine yellow hair made her look angelic.

The couple walked into the meeting room of the temple and noticed they were the last to arrive. It wouldn't normally be so awkward because Serena was always late but it was like a war zone. The scouts that had remembered their oaths stood toward the door welcoming their princess. However the ones that have yet to remember, the outer scouts, were huddled together deeper in the room.

Everyone was looking at them. It was clear the news was not good. The piercing hatred in Setsuna's eyes shot Serena causing her to recoil. Seiya moved behind her to hold her in place. He knew she would try to escape and he knew she would regret it later. And yet it seemed like she knew what was going on.

Her voice was fragile as she said, "What is wrong, Setsuna?"

Setsuna stared at Serena hard. "I went to the future to see Rini…. When I got there Rini was gone."

Serena's blue eyes widened and looked directly at Setsuna. "What do you mean gone?"

It was then that the inner scouts looked down toward their feet. They were trying to hide their tears but Seiya could see each salty drops of water fall the carpet. Hotaru was crying into Haruka's shoulder as the outer senshi continue to glare at Serena.

"She's dead." It was then that Setsuna did something completely out of the ordinary… She lost control. "She's dead, you bitch! You caused this, this was your fault!" Setsuna made a move toward Serena. Seiya grabbed the time soldier by the wrist, "I don't think that would be a wise move." Setsuna for a moment stared at Seiya. And in a split second Setsuna's eyes showed a deep sadness, pain deeper than an abyss. But then it was gone. "Oh? So now you have your little minion here fighting for you? You're pathetic."

Serena backed away. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I…I'm sorry."

"No you're not." A male voice boomed behind them. It was Darien. Seiya could feel bile rising in his throat. This guy was here too? "You knew what you were doing when you rejected me. You knew that Rini would die. You wanted her to die."

Serena stopped crying and stared at Darien with hatred no one in the room thought she would harbor. It was shocking. This is the woman who still trusted Rei. And yet she could stare at someone with such malice. "You asshole. Whose fault is it? You chose to be happy and leave me. You put this in motion. I always trusted and supported you. I always protected the future. But you put all that work to vain with just one night with Rei."

Darien recovered from his shock and said nonchalantly, "At least I tried to mend things. I offered to have sex with you to protect Rini. You declined knowing what would happen. Whose fault is it now? Whose the asshole now?" The Earth prince smiled.

Seiya looked at Serena and started to panic. She wasn't crying but it was worse. Her eyes were dead and hallow. She looked exactly like she did on the balcony. Like there was nothing for her here. He saw her eyes move steadily to the knife on the table.

"Serena. Look at me." The woman wouldn't turn to him. Why? Why was Serena never able to be happy? He gently placed his hands on both cheeks and turned the blonde's face to him. "Serena's look at me." Her eyes lifted to his. "Everything is going to be okay. All right? " Serena gave a tiny nod reassuring Seiya. And then with a burst of energy Serena dashed through the temple door.

**Serena**

She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away from here. Rini was dead. And it was her fault. Darien contributed in her death but she had delivered the final blow. She killed her daughter. How could someone do something so… so… evil?

Before she knew she was on the ground in the park alone. She sat there for a long time crying. She remembered the time when she cried when the dark moon princess took Darien. She had to snap back and remind herself of her mission. Before she only wanted to save Darien. But now she had to save Rini. The only way she could do that would be to bend time and space. So Setsuna would be the next to remember. Serena transformed.

The once white light that would engulf was silver this time. And it left her in the pure white Sailor Cosmos uniform. She summoned the moon crystal from it's protective orb. The colored shards corresponding each senshi sparkled gently. Cosmos's fingertips breezed past the purple orb and then she clenched her fist. This was to block Pluto's power. Then Cosmos took the shard off the crystal and replaced the crystal in the orb.

The shard was soon tossed in the air and it fell perfectly on the top of Cosmos's staff. A purple light engulfed Cosmos as she began to explore the different planes of time and space.

**Setsuna**

The meeting dispatched soon after Serena's departure. The inner senshi and Seiya ran out in search of Serena. Darien remained in the doorway smiling at the mayhem around him. And the outer senshi quietly exited grieving the loss of what was to be the princess of Crystal Tokyo.

Setsuna could feel herself loosing control over her emotions. She had always prided herself in acting without considering her own emotions just based on the rules. However what happened between Darien and Serena had not only broken rules but had gone against her own opinions.

Little Lady was gone and would never be again. This particular time was hard for Setsuna. Even in the hardest of times she could see a future where everything had resolved itself. But this time she couldn't. It wasn't that it wasn't there. It was hidden. As if it was hiding behind a door and she didn't have the key.

And how could Serena not try her best to protect her daughter. She was the same person who ordered Setsuna to protect Rini at all costs. So how could she just leave her daughter alone to die such a horrible death? A high trill rang through the air. _ Remember!_

Everything went black it was hard to figure if she was being moved or if someone was around her.

She woke up on Pluto. Everything was changing, contorting. Everything never stayed the same. It was the work of multiple planes of time and space colliding into each other in the one place where they could be controlled and organized. Pluto was the one planet with the most citizens because of the multiple planes. But images of the same place with so many different forms was confusing Setsuna. Not matter what happened she always had left a part of her powers on Pluto to control the different planes of time and space. Why was everything so messy?

The space warrior lifted her hands to shift the different planes into order. The one in front of her moved to ever so slightly before it shivered and collapsed. She had no powers… It fell on to a plane below it. They merged together and continued to move in their own distorted path.

A pang of light hit Setsuna these planes were two different futures for a little girl in America. In one she was to get married and have children dying in her sleep at the delicate age of 105. In the other a truck hits her at 15 while going to meet her boyfriend for a date. But when the planes merged together, she got married and had children. However, she still died saving her daughter from getting hit by a truck. She was only 48.

Setsuna sat up. What the hell did she just do? She got rid of all possibility for someone. She made her future definite and killed her before her time. Or did she just lengthen the girl's life? She did live past 15. All Setsuna knew was that she needed to get to the palace. That was the only place she could focus her powers to fix everything. But how could she get there? The planes were everywhere surrounding her. They dashed in their own lines not minding Setsuna who stood there in dismay.

She then tried to dash to the palace hidden in the far background. She didn't make it very far before a plane smacked into her side. She crashed to the ground. She fell into the plane. She was back in Japan. But it was in the future. Everything was crystalized and clear. It must be crystal Tokyo maybe she could just talk to Serena or something. And Setsuna could go back to Pluto and organize everything. She stood up and greeted a woman walking toward a farmer's market.

"Excuse me? Would you please tell me where I could find Neo Queen Serenity."

"Ha ha! Neo Queen Serenity? You mean the weak woman who tried to rule Earth alone? She is in prison. King Endymion and Neo Queen Rei have just return to the palace?

Setsuna choked on her saliva, "Did you just say Neo Queen Rei? Why is Serenity in prison?"

"Have you been sleeping under a tree or something? King Endymion uncovered how she betrayed her family and friends. She let her own daughter die in the future. And then one of her warriors Sailor Pluto disappeared. It was clear Serenity was a murderer at that point. "

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Setsuna was incredulous.

"There was meeting where Setsuna told Serenity that her daughter died because she didn't help save Rini. Serenity ran out from the meeting and Setsuna followed. But only Serenity returned."

**Serena**

She was in Crystal Tokyo. Everything was clear and sparkling like she remembered it right after she left it. But there was an ominous feeling as well, like the entire planet to mourning the death of Rini. Cosmos decided to remain in her sailor senshi in case of danger. She knew what she came here to do and she would not leave until she for what she wanted.

It wasn't hard sneaking into the palace especially since she used Venus's powers of disguise. Rini's body would probably be in the only underground level of the palace. But the only way down there was through the bedroom of Crystal Tokyo's Queen and King.

Cosmos leaned against the door and wasn't shocked to hear Neo – Queen Serenity crying. But what caught he off guard was hearing King Endymion consoling the heart broken woman. Cosmos unhen shined and gritted her teeth in an attempt to control her hatred for the man. And once Serena was sure her emotions were in check she knocked on the door and quickly made her next disguise.

There were a few footsteps and whimpers before the door opened. Neo Queen Serenity, Serena's future self stood before her. The ruler's eyes were red, her blonde locks in tangles and her entire stature was shaking.

"I apologize your highness but the other scouts are in the dining room awaiting your arrival." Serena knew the only things that would matter to the future her besides Rini would be the scouts. But Serenity wouldn't reply for several moments making Serena doubt her disguise. But it was simple the maid outfit she even the color of her hair to red.

"Okay, I will head there right now." Serenity glided past Serena and King Endymion followed suit, leaving Serena alone in the imperial bedroom.

Keeping her disguise in case someone saw her Serena moved to the glass case by the balcony that held the silver crystal. Careful not to touch it Serena waved her hand over the moon crystal. A hatch somewhere unlocked giving way to a metal staircase in the ground.

Hesitantly Serena stepped inside. And once she made it down to the last step she saw she was directly in front of Rini's casket. It was glass like a Snow White coffin. There was something about seeing the lifeless body of her daughter in person underground that set Serena off. All the memories and special moments Rini spent with her came flooding back. All the times she cooked with Rini, fought with her, slept with her, they all rushed back. They stabbed and tugged at Serena's heart, her soul. Soul. That was why she was here. She would attain the little girls soul and fix this. A body and soul could be away from each other for only so long. If she took the soul eventually a live healthy version of this dead body would appear.

But first Serena needed Saturn's powers of destruction and rebirth. From underneath her coat Serena pulled out the vase of void. Not even Hotaru had perfected the skill of retaining souls, which made Serena uneasy. Holding Saturn's staff Serena thought about the process. She would first destroy the bond between body and soul and then build a anew one between the case and the soul. The hardest part would be breaking the bond. If she weren't strong enough Serena's soul would be dragged along with Rini's into nowhere.

The blonde slammed the staff into the ground and the bond snapped like a twig. Serena could see the silvery strings entwining the two entities break just like that. And then she saw the soul drift away. Serena panicked and lunged for it. Rather her soul lunged for Rini. Realizing what happened Serena tried to let go and yank away but it was no use. The pull was too strong. Rini's soul was dragging her away into the darkness.

**Setsuna**

After the woman walked away Setsuna meandered to a bench in the park nearby. Everything hurt and it took all of her will not to just sleep. The only way to get to the correct past would be to find the Present. It was a gift from her parents. The Present was a choker that when worn would return the wearer to the present time that he or she was from. But that would be on Earth in the artifact chamber of the palace.

With new ambition Setsuna stood quickly automatically regretting it. There were bloodied gnashed wrapped around her torso. No matter how much pressure Setsuna applied to them the blood and pain would not cease. If she didn't get back to Pluto she would die. Setsuna refused to cry no matter what.

She made her way to the castle. It wasn't very far from the park but it was uphill and because of her injuries Setsuna was forced to take a slow pace, which only escalated the pain. The castle itself was made of a grey crystal. It looked almost like the planet was polluted by Rei's hubris. Setsuna never wanted anyone but Serena to take the throne but Rei have other intentions and used that to her own benefit.

The grey crystal was reflective and showed Setsuna an excellent view of herself. She looked somewhat good in contrast to how she was feeling. The only signs of injury on her were the red splotches seeping through her clothes and the trails of blood trailing down her legs. She didn't have much time. Time. It was hard for her to think like this. The princess of time of space. She was a nullified version of Saturn who was eternal made to be reborn time after time. And yet Setsuna would always live she only had to turn back the hands of time. However without her powers this was impossible. She lost time.

Rei must've been pretty cocky because she didn't station any guarded on the doors of the castle. She must think that she could handle any invaders. If Setsuna remembered correcting the palace steps lead any visitors to the second floor of the palace. There were two floors underneath the sublevel and the first floor. The first floor was all the artifact room.

Setsuna spent must of her time slowly walking through the palace opening every door looking for a staircase downward and finally she found it. But it was dark as if Rei didn't want to be reminded of the past where was a servant to her one and only princess. Setsuna took a testy step and breathed out hard. The step was secure. With more confidence Setsuna moved to the next step. Before her other foot could find its way down the step below her gave way.

The solider of time hit her head first. Then the momentum of the fall flipped her onto her back only for her to roll along her already bruised ribs to the final step. Setsuna had no idea how much time it had been since she feel but she finally opened her eyes again. There room was littered with Sailor senshi weapons and gizmos but everything was spread out; enough for Setsuna to drag herself around the room because she couldn't stand. It was then that she saw glass cases toward the center of the room with powerful mementos of every soldier. And it one of them was the Present. Setsuna tried to move closer to it but she couldn't. She was so close to survival but she had just run out of time. And she looked behind her at the trail of blood leading of the steps.

She had all the time in universe and yet she still ran out. Everyone needed time in order to get a chance to make the right choice. Everyone. Including Serena. In fact it was Setsuna's duty to her princess to present her with unlimited amounts of time to deliberate and make the best choices. The scene before Rini died flashed before her. Darien and Rei had offered to make a tiny sacrifice to save the future princess. Setsuna gave Serena no time to think about it and allowed her comrades to gang up the moon princess. In the end Serena did make the right choice to protect and bring happiness to those currently around her. No matter how much into the future Setsuna could see, she realized, the present was indeed the most important time.

Yesterday would always be history there will forever be some time that could not be changed. And no matter how many possibilities there were Setsuna would never know the true outcome, the future would always be a mystery. But today, right now, right here would be the gift, present, because you could change it and mold it. That was Setsuna's job and to supply the princess with the present. She would suppose to protect her from the pressures of time bending and twisting. But she didn't and as Setsuna closed her eyes for the last time the last though in her mind was _I'm sorry._

**Serena**

There was a pain in her arm as Rini latched on to her.

"Rini! Please stop we need to go back to the palace! Please!" Until that command Rini had continued her merry way into the pitch darkness. But this beg of mercy halted the pink haired girl in her flight.

"Why so we can go back and you can let me die again?" Rini's eyes were filled not with hatred but with such a deep sadness that it weighed down on her face. A whimper escaped Serena's mouth. "Oh you're crying? What did you think I was doing while I sat there in that coffin dying?"

"Rini do you know why you started dying?" Serena's voice was placid. Rini only started at Serena with anger. It was clear that the little girl blamed the tall blonde. "It started with Darien cheated on me with Rei." Originally Serena wouldn't have told Rini this but she was teenager she would easily comprehend the concept.

Rini shook her head, "You still haven't changed. You can't even take responsibility for your own actions, even the ones that kill your daughter. Do you really think that Daddy would do that? I can't believe…"

"Stop it Rini. I know you love Darien must more than me. You always have. You've only tolerated me but listen to be me clearly. This is not as a request but as an order from your mother. Darien cheated on me with Rei. Do you know what that meant? It meant that you couldn't be born because I wasn't with him. That was his fault. The only fault I had was not stopping him and later on not taking him up on his offer to make you. But I couldn't do it. I can't make you out of obligation. Then I would never love you the way that you should be loved."

Serena took a breath. It was relieving to see the facts process through Rini's mind. "I came here to take your soul and then your body will heal and you can live again. That is that only option left for you. And I did not come all this way to walk out of this palace without a daughter." Rini stared at Serena. She didn't hug her mother or cry. But she lifted her pinky. It was a symbol even more powerful that those simple forms of love. It meant that Rini was entrusting Serena with this promise that she trusted Serena wholeheartedly. Serena locked her pinky with her daughters.

The duo was back underground. Serena gasped for breath and felt her body making sure everything was all right. Rini's soul floated over the coffin her eyes closed and calm. "Ready?" Serena's voice rang out. Rini simply nodded. Serena swung the staff 360 degrees and slammed it once more on the ground. The impact sent out two strands of silver one hooked into Rini's chest and other into the hole of the vase. Serena swung the staff once more linking the two strands together and sending Rini into the vase of void.

Serena shed a tear. _I'm sorry Rini. I'm so sorry. But this was the best I could do._ So Serena lay there from who knows how long weeping on the dusty basement floor.

Serena was back in the present. She was in front of the shrine with the vase under her arm. Everything was happening too quickly. She looked around to find the rest of the scouts and starlights except for Pluto in front of her staring. And then a youkai appeared from the woods surrounding the shrine.

It slammed into Serena knocking the breathe from her. Seiya knelt down to the collapse princess. The rest of the scouts henshined and started to attack the youkai. Serena looked around found the vase of void on the ground in so many shards. It took Serena moment to realize what happened. Rini was attached to the vase. If it broke Rini would be gone forever. She could already see the soul of her daughter departing.

"Rini!" Everyone stopped to look at Serena but she didn't mind. She ran to the remains of the container and pressed her nose of the largest piece and inhaled. All everyone else could see was a pink aura surrounding the vase move slowly from the shards to Serena's nose. _Rini you can stay in me. For however long you want you can just sleep within me until your body comes. _

**Setsuna**

The light was binding. Setsuna automatically sat up and took a huge gasp. She stood. She was alive. Setsuna was alive and sparkling on her neck was the Present. Furthermore she was inside the palace. She smiled vibrantly and touched the choker hesitantly while turning to take in the beauty of the Pluto palace. A purple light shone from the necklace and like a laser shot to the planes outside. The light outlined each plane placing them on the ground like puzzle pieces. When flat they formed a whole planet bustling and moving like any other. The people emerged from the planes and looked at the rest of the planet snapped back together.

And when the last piece fell perfectly into the place the lines rose and condensed to make a crown. And it flew elegantly to the palace and feel upon Setsuna's head. The glowing crown started to illuminate Setsuna's bloodied outfit. It then only outlined the scars all over Setsuna's stomach. The light didn't make the scars disappear it only closed the wounds but the scars with still as grotesque as they were before.

And then a purple gown fell ever so gently over Setsuna's body falling to her ankles. _As long as this choker the Present stays on your neck the planes of time and space will forever be kept in check. This now Crystal Pluto. As of now the first and last planets have been crystalized. The boundaries have been established. You are now to be called Astral Princess Setsuna of Crystal Pluto._

Setsuna closed her eyes. She had remembered her oath. She had been forgiven.


	10. Oath of Deep Skies

It was hard to sit around in the living room. Ever since Setsuna announced Rini had died the atmosphere was so thick it was hard to breathe. Everyone in the room noticed that Setsuna had changed. The usual calm and composed Setsuna was sitting in front of the television smiling gently every so often. And that smile was like a never-ending eruption of laughter compared to everyone else. Haruka and Michiru sat together on a love seat with their eyes closed taking in the environment. Michiru's head was resting on Haruka's shoulder. Hotaru sat on the floor playing her laptop. It was clear that she was still depressed; however, she had taken to keeping herself completely occupied so she couldn't feel the pain of Rini's death.

Something was coming. It wasn't hard to tell. Maybe it was because of the increasing wind hitting the long purple curtain on the wide window in the room, or the sunlight hitting the glass table in front of the television making it look like a mini sun.

And then a blonde emerged before Hotaru. Her hair hung fully around her face with a crown of rainbow jewels laid in it; her dress strapless with a dip in her cleavage. The white dress hugged the woman's waist ever so slightly showing her petite figure. A rainbow sash was tied around her waist and the dress fell to the floor not showing her bare feet. But her eyes. Her eyes were startling blue filled with sadness and yet determination. It was clear who this was. It was Serenity. Astral Queen Serenity of the Crystal System.

**Hotaru**

The young teenager lifted her head to see the woman. It was glorious. And through her misery Hotaru could see the absolute beauty in the woman. She could see the salvation that she wanted to bring to everyone. Hotaru didn't know how but she knew that this woman had saved Rini from her horrible destiny of death. Hotaru wanted to be with this woman. She wanted to hug her, thank her, and grovel at her feet for saving Rini. But instead of either of those options she remained silent as always and continued to stare of the blonde before her.

"Hotaru. Sailor Saturn. Princess of the planet of destruction and rebirth it is time for you to remember your oath to your princess. Stand and come forth."

**Setsuna**

Setsuna was first scared to see this odd form of Serena standing in her living room, but what terrified her more was that she never did this with any of the other scouts. Everyone else just fell asleep and woke up on their own planet. Why? Why did Serenity choose to do this to Hotaru, unless she wasn't Serenity?

Nevertheless Hotaru stood and made her way toward the woman. It was clear in her eyes, Hotaru was completely entranced with the princess.

"Hotaru don't get any closer! Stop!" Setsuna wasn't sure if this was Princess Serenity or a youkai but either way she didn't want Hotaru near her. The silent teenager stopped at looked doubtfully at the princess and then to Setsuna. And as if no one heard her, woman outstretched her hand to Hotaru and the little girl moved to take it.

She had already lost Rini she wouldn't lose Hotaru too. Setsuna lunged and grabbed the dark haired girl by the waist dragging her back. Hotaru didn't say anything but she started to struggled, teeth and nails.

**Haruka and Michiru**

They were glad that Setsuna had realized how odd this situation was. They hadn't had their stupid "awakening" yet nor did they intend to but this was a dangerous situation. They stood watching Setsuna struggle with Hotaru, thinking about how to get rid of this mysterious woman.

And then the woman spread open her palms and created a hole, a black hole. It wasn't sucking everything around it in but it was aimed at Hotaru and Setsuna. It was dragging them in. Haruka and Michiru dashed in front of the black hole.

Haruka's voice was calm and commanding, "Stop it Hotaru. Stop fighting. This isn't safe."

"Sweetheart I know you lost Rini but she isn't in there. Please Stop." Michiru voice was gentler. And then Hotaru froze.

**Hotaru**

They were so wrong. It was hilarious how wrong they were. She didn't think Rini was in there. Rini was saved. Hotaru knew it was her duty as a sailor senshi to go into that hole but then she realized why Serenity was here and doing this. And in that split second of realization Haruka and Michiru were sucked in to the hole. And then everything was silent, the princess and the hole were gone. Haruka and Michiru were gone. Their screams still ricocheted off the walls.

**Serena**

The plan was perfect. She woke up. She knew that Haruka and Michiru would never remember their oaths on their own. They needed bait. And Hotaru served as that bait perfectly.

Instead of going back to sleep and finally resting Serena laid on her back staring at the ceiling. The sound of Rini's name struck a chord in her. What would happen to that child? There was no guarantee that she would be safe within Serena. And Serena knew that. And yet she tried her best to remain confident as she swung her legs off the side of the bed.

**Darien**

The sun was vibrant and the air light. Things have never turned out so well for Darien. He dumped that loser Serena, got to play with the whore Rei, and got rid of that annoying brat Rini. He had no ties, no connections to hold him down in the future. But he needed to secure that victory. The only way to do so would be to create an alliance with the only people… things that could defeat Sailor Cosmos, the youkai.

It was as if they heard his thoughts when two people approached him. Both looked like his co-workers but they were missing the beauty marks and freckles that his friends normally bore. Maybe these beasts chose to use their hosts on purpose to show Darien their intentions.

But that didn't matter he was so close to retaining his birthright. Earth.

**Haruka**

It was Uranus the planet of skies. It had to be the most organic looking planet of the solar system. There was grass everywhere. The tall buildings were littered in an urban style around the cities and everywhere there were windmills. It was convenient. The winds were the strongest of the entire system. They were strong enough to fuel the entire planet with electricity.

Haruka stood in a vast empty field consisting of acres of beautiful grass and a beautiful sky. There was a moment of confusion within Haruka before she remembered what Serena was trying to do. She needed to get out of this place. Haruka wasn't particularly loyal to Rei but she didn't want to be with Serena, who would let her own flesh and blood die.

In order to get back home Haruka knew the portal would be in the palace as it is on every planet. However she couldn't get there from where she was. She needed the Orb of aura. It was a rather simple sphere but it held the powers of the winds. Who ever had the orb could control and ride the winds as they pleased. Haruka was in the perfect place the Field of Immorality the largest field of the planet. The orb could only be found in the deepest ditch in the field. But the field was huge. Haruka stood and looked around making several 360s. She didn't know where to start. For the first time Haruka, the sailor soldier of wind was unsure of what to do.

It was then Haruka decided to walk around. Before she could even get her footing. A strong gust of wind came and slapped Haruka in the face slamming her to the ground. _Normally I don't interfere with the trials of my friends and soldiers but I decided I wanted revenge. Yeah I don't like being slapped either._ The voice was familiar. It was Serenity's. Haruka sat her face to the clouds. How could Serena be so powerful? She controlled the winds! The winds were Haruka's birthright!

The warrior stood and raised her hands in an attempt to use her powers to settle the winds but instead they slammed into her sides. They cut the skin on her legs slashing and whipping. And Haruka was pulled back and forth across the field. Winds tugged her moving in different directions choking her. It wasn't long before the shorthaired blonde fell to the ground unconscious. It was only then that the winds settled and eventually died.

**Michiru**

She woke up underwater. It was a long time since Michiru had been here on Neptune and the entire planet was engulfed in water… as usual. Everyone here was a natural swimmer. You had to be or else you would be dead. The cities were large but compressed in the planets core, meters and meters down into the water. Neptune was the planet of the deep with oceans covering the planets surface and going deeper than those on Mercury.

Michiru had to leave this place. It wasn't that she didn't love her planet. She wanted to stay on this planet is little while longer. She wanted to support Serena too. But Haruka wouldn't hear of it. The blonde was fed up with their princess's "selfishness." But Michiru didn't see it that way. Yes she was sad that she would no longer see the little pink haired girl. But Serena's choice was right and just and the best one of them all. Though Michiru knew this… understood this she still sided with Haruka. How could she leave the woman? The woman who had been with her when she awakened as a sailor senshi, when the end of the world was dawning on the scouts, and who died with her at the hands of Galaxia.

Michiru knew that despite all that she thought about Serena Haruka would not want her to stay and remember, and she instead focused her thoughts on returning home to Earth. But she couldn't return if she didn't have the Jar of Shui. And that would be on the very surface of the planet even old timers here couldn't make it to the surface

The aqua haired beauty exited the city through the only exit to the outer waters. She bent her body backwards in an o to summon her staff. But nothing happened. She tried over and over again but nothing would come! It was only after Michiru's back grew sore from the constant flexing that she would accept her powers were gone. But it dawned on her that without the staff of Neptune the oceans would not be tamed. The waters slammed into Michiru. Normally she could swim at least thirty minutes out but this was brutal. There was no sway with the water. It encircled her smacking her around she lost track of how many times her heard her neck crack. And soon she couldn't feel her limbs anymore. So Michiru closed her eyes submitting herself to the chaotic waves.

**Serena**

Serena was sitting down on the living room sofa watching tv, enjoying the summer light peeking through the windows. Seiya had his head gently laid on her lap with his eyes closed. Serena knew that he wasn't asleep but still combed his hair with her fingers as if he was.

There was a ringing sound at the door. It rang once. And then several more times; whoever was ringing wasn't waiting for the whole jingle to play out.

Seiya slowly raised his hand to stroke Serena's cheek, "I'll get it." With his long legs it didn't take Seiya very long to travel to the door. The doorframe creaked under the weight of the door as it opened. And in the door way stood Yaten.

"Hi Yaten! Come in." Serena stood up to greet the guest. As she made her way to the door to hug him, Seiya blocked her with his arm. Serena stared at the black haired man with confusion. Then she looked back at Yaten, he was missing a beauty mark under his left eye.

**Haruka**

It was cold and pitch black. Haruka opened her eyes in confusion. For one she was safe. But then again there were no pitch-black places on Uranus. She scanned the room in an attempt to gather her surroundings. Not getting much light. Haruka stood up and decided to ignore the pain on her ankles. It took a while of preparation before the light blonde could walk. But when she did she tripped and fell straight to her hands and knees.

And then she saw it. A white glint in the distance. It could have been close too. But Haruka couldn't tell. She couldn't tell the direction either. And there were no winds to guide her either. How would she manage? She needed help she couldn't do this by herself. The frustration of the moment took over and Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs. It was an ear splitting inhumane sound that erupted from Haruka shocking her into silence.

What was she doing? Didn't she deserve this? She deserved to be left in the dark with no one to guide her, because she did that to Serena. Serena was her princess, her leader by blood not just oath. She was supposed to be Serenity's pillar, source of power. She was supposed to be her guiding wind. Haruka stood up once more in an attempt to regain strength.

The senshi of wind only made it 5 feet before a crack in the dark prison appeared. And a gush of wind smacked Haruka sending her crashing to the ground. Just like she had smacked Serena. Haruka's hard and cold exterior finally broke completely and was reduced to crying on the ground.

In a futile attempt to recollect herself Haruka tried to stand again. But her ankles hurt so much, too much for her to stand. But she felt something underneath her. She slid her hand underneath and felt her finger touch something cold. She pulled it out from what seemed like a tiny hole in the ground.

It was too dark to see it but Haruka already knew what it was. It was the Orb of Aura. Her fingers wrapped around the tiny sphere and then a sky blue color shone. And Haruka was transformed into her sailor senshi outfit. And she ascended breaking through the dirt encasing her.

The people of Uranus turned their faces to the sky trying to get a glimpse of their princess. The winds obeyed Haruka's commands, yielding to her will. It wasn't long before the light blonde was gently placed in front of her castle. The color was of a dull grey bringing a dreary color to the area. The princess placed her hands on the doors and pushed but they would not budge. She looked around for an answer to her problem. And on the top of the doors were two blue orbs on each one. And on the arc was a hole about the same size as the orb of aura.

Haruka opened her hands dropping the sphere and watched as it fell to the ground. But then it stopped one inch before hitting the earth and then flew up and placed itself inside the hole. And the doors opened slowly.

Haruka stepped inside her home and a gold light covered her. When it dimmed down she was left in a foot length navy blue and white dress. She could see through the window in the grand hall that her planet had changed too. All the buildings were several shades of navy blue. And a gold trim wrapped around the edges, windows, and enclaves of the buildings. It was a beautiful sight. "_Congratulations. You have remembered your oaths as a sailor senshi and a member of Princess Serenity's court. Your home is now apart of the crystal system and will be called Crystal Uranus. You are now to be called Astral Princess Haruka of Crystal Uranus."_

Haruka turned around to face the glowing light in the corner of her eye and saw Astral Queen Serenity in front of her. Haruka immediately fell into a knee by her Queen's feet with her head bent down to the floor. "_Please arise Haruka."_ And the princess listened to the commands. "_The mark on your face will stay there for a couple of days. That was same amount of time my mark stayed on my face after you slapped me."_ Haruka began to speak on an apology to Serenity. "_An apology is not needed, for I have already forgiven you. Besides I believe you have suffered enough. Like the other senshi that have remembered and the ones still yet to remember you will have permanent marks on your body to remember your oath. I am sure you have found yours' already. I pray this course of events will never happen again. Farewell." _ And with a spark of energy Serenity disappeared. Haruka stood in the center of the grand hall staring at the red and puffy marks on her ankles.

**Serena**

Seiya stepped in between the youkai and Serena, "Step back." Serena couldn't help wondering why it would come all the way here. Yes it was a youkai and they wanted to kill her. But what would one youkai accomplish?

"Please just hear me out!" The beast cried. But it was clear on Seiya face that the man didn't believe the creature. Seiya advanced toward the youkai with a metal pole in his hands. _Where did he get that?_ Serena was astonished. She knew Seiya had grown stronger as a sailor star but she had never seen him in hand-to-hand combat as a regular human.

"I don't intend to hurt you!" Seiya hands rose ready to hit the creature that looked like Yaten. But something about this situation did not seem all right.

"Stop!" Serena was suddenly intercepting the blow intended for the youkai. The pole hit her on the shoulder and deafening cracking sound was heard through out the whole apartment.

"Serena!" Seiya dropped the pole instantly and flew to the unconscious woman lying on floor bleeding.

**Seiya**

He needed to get Serena to the hospital. But there was so much blood on the white carpet. He wasn't sure if it would be okay to shift her.

"I can help her." The youkai stood in the doorway with an expression of distress on his face. And then he knelt to the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Seiya could feel his heart rate speed more and more by the second. He was in an apartment with a youkai and a bleeding Serena.

"If you don't let me help her she will die!" Seiya weighed his options. If you let the youkai near her, it could save Serena's life. But it could also harm her. But if he sees Serena in distress he can easily hit the youkai while its back is to him.

"Fine. Go ahead." The youkai moved carefully to Serena and placed its hands on Serena's shoulder. Seiya noticed how it positioned itself so that Seiya could see everything it was doing.

**Michiru**

The startling bright light woke Michiru up from her slumber. Bright lights in the planet of the deep were unheard of. Michiru opened her eyes to realize that she was breathing in air. She made it to the surface.

But she remembered her classes as a princess in her prior life. Guests had to stay in the Neptune kingdom before swimming in the open because the water could be toxic. Michiru didn't feel anything was wrong with her so she continued to swim thoughtlessly through the ocean. The waters were a lot calmer on the surface it was a wonder that no one could come up there.

That was when she saw it. There was a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean. And in the middle was a jar. But what really concerned Michiru was the pull of the whirlpool dragging her to the center.

And she realized this is the telescope. The people of Neptune were fascinated with the universe being able to see the other planets. And there was an observatory in Neptune. The only thing was that because of some unknown pull, air sucked into the telescope was slam to the ground with tremendous force making noise that made it impossible to hear your peers speak. And now Michiru knew why. The telescope formed a whirlpool proportional to the planet. But wouldn't that mean if she were sucked in… If Michiru was dragged into that whirlpool she would be slammed on to the floor.

Michiru looked again at the Jar of Shui. It wouldn't matter if she was sucked in as long as she was able to attain the Jar. She could teleport into the palace without any pain. Without a second thought the blue haired princess lunged into what would seem to be her death.

It was like a merry-go-round. There was the pillar in the middle of the circle and Michiru was circling it not quite able to touch the center. The only difference was that there were no horses to ride, and that pillar in the center was the Jar.

Michiru let the waves swallow her. And as the center of the vortex came into arm's reach she lunged for the Jar of Shui. The instant her hands touched the Jar the water seemed to retaliate by wrapping around and cutting her wrists. But in the moment she ignored the pain and she strengthened her grip on the porcelain object, but nothing happened. It was too late and too far in for Michiru to save herself. And the whirlpool sucked her in.

**Seiya**

It was no longer than five minutes before Serena's eyes fluttered open. And a wave of relief washed over Seiya. Not minding the youkai before him, he dropped to his knees and hugged Serena to his chest.

"Seiya," That was all Serena said. And the Seiya realized how tightly he was hugging her and let go slowly. All the blood in the room had disappeared to Seiya's amazement.

"Why would you help us?" Seiya's attention focused on the youkai before him.

"My name is Suzuki and I have come to aid the sailor scouts in destroying Ataxia."

Serena sat up, 'who is Ataxia?"

"The youkai fell to one knee, "Serenity, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. In the future you become more than just a symbol of peace and unity. You yourself become serene in everyway. Meanwhile you could call Ataxia your polar opposite. She is chaos and destruction in its finest form. She harbors the happiness of multiple galaxies within her leaving each magnificent galaxy full of pure hatred. And the Milky Way is her next victim.

**Darien**

The man walked into the gold-lit chamber. In it he found a woman. Her dark sin shone like the sun and her black hair fell elegantly to the floor as she sat on her throne. But her eyes… They were unblinking black holes on her otherwise beautiful face. Her dress was constantly changing shape and color. She was a sight. "You must be Ataxia. It's an honor…"

The woman cut Darien off, "People usually bow in my presence, bow." Darien felt a pressure on his shoulders. He tried to fight back against it, but in the end he released a scream of pain before falling to both knees. "Now you may continue."

Darien hesitated thinking of a way to speak without insulting the woman, "I have come to assist you in the destruction of the sailor scouts and of this galaxy as we know it."

"I am happy to hear that, though I must question your motives." Ataxia smiled wide showing all her teeth.

"My father sold off my birthright, Earth, to the leader of the sailor scouts. If we destroy them and their home planets I can guarantee my birthright with be mine without the need of a power struggle." Darien felt queasy.

"Very well. I will allow you to join the youkai. All I wish to take is the happiness and joy of this galaxy; after that you can rule whatever is left. But you must understand I cannot trust you." Darien's head rose to make eye contact with the woman. And a shock of pain ran though his body like a hot knife through butter. He looked down at himself and saw his shirt torn and replaced by a bloody mark on his chest.

"You see you came for the opponents side. So if you disobey me or show loyalty to your old friends I will send that same shock to you but right above the heart, killing you. However, it will sadden me if I have to do that, so I hope you listen to my orders carefully."

But throughout Ataxia's monologue her smile never faded from her face. That face scared Darien to the bone. "Now the only thing I want you to do is dispose of Serenity's child."

Darien became flustered. "Rini?"

"No you imbecile! Natsume. I want Natsume out of the picture! Serenity will never awaken to her true form. Your deadline is anytime before I have to fight that woman."

**Serena**

"Then why are you here? How can you help?" Serena's curiosity was rising.

"Ataxia for reasons I have no time to explain wishes to attain the happiness of multiple galaxies. And she is fooling herself. She is not becoming any happier and she will only realize that when the last galaxy is sucked dry of all things good. You must find Natsume and I can help you do that." The youkai made a move to the couch.

"Who is Natsume?"

"He is your son and Rini's twin."

Serena was flabbergasted. Rini wouldn't be born again. She couldn't, could she? She will have not one but two children? And one of them will be Rini? Who was the father? "Wait, why should I believe you?"

Suzuki didn't look surprised that Serena said that. "You don't have to. But you can believe your lover here. I was informed that Natsume has visited him."

Serena swung her head to Seiya with a questioning gaze.

"He is telling the truth. Natsume spoke to me after you were attacked last month. He told me I was his father. But he didn't tell me you were his mother." Serena sat on her couch. She needed time to think, to comprehend everything.

But what exactly will finding him do?" Serena's voice was small.

"You need to establish the same connection between yourself and Natsume that you did between yourself and Rini. Once that is done you can awaken and take the throne as Astral Queen Serenity of the Crystal System."

**Michiru**

Michiru saw herself being pulled into that vortex with invincible strength. And then she blacked out. When she woke up tears immediately fell from her eyes. With the pain that she felt it was a wonder that she was still alive.

Even though the pain was excruciating Michiru attempted to roll to her side. And then the pain multiplied. She tried to diagnose herself. Nothing else really hurt except for her spine but it couldn't be broken. If it were broken she would definitely be dead. So a couple of vertebrae must have been misaligned.

Knowing this didn't help the situation much. Michiru still couldn't move anything but her arm and even then she wouldn't be able to fully extend it. Turning her head would be a bad idea too. The pain in her wrists returned. It seem like everything was impossible. Michiru began to close her hands into fists to see if they would move. But she was surprised to find out that she was still holding the Jar of Shui. But the lousy thing wouldn't work! Nothing was working! Just like no one would listen!

Michiru tried to many times to convince Haruka to move to Serena's side. And every time she was shut down. No one would agree or support Michiru so what could she do? If she were alone in that mentality then she would just have to stick with her friends. Right? Frustration over took Michiru and she slammed the Jar down on the floor. Well as much as her arm would allow her to, and the vase simply rolled on the ground in a semi circle and stopped by her head. It was touching her cheek.

Michiru knew the answer to that question. Of course it was not right. She was supposed to be the rational thinking of the duo. She would calm and advise Haruka and Haruka would somehow end up listening. She was meant to bring the strong-minded princess of Uranus to support the Princess of the moon. What's worse is that she knowingly failed to support Serenity, all because she didn't want to be alone.

Michiru started to cry. Her beautiful face became distorted with tears and blood. However she never noticed that her tears were rolling to just one side of her face. And the watery droplets fell into the Jar of Shui one by one. And then there was a glow that blanketed Michiru like a shroud. And the observatory walls seemed to disappear as water surrounded Michiru and guided her to the palace.

The water was gentle like a new memory foam bed. She wasn't sure was exactly what was going on but she could feel the pain in her spine ease. It was as if the water was healing her. Well it was healing everything except her wrists.

It wasn't long before the water burst opens the gates to make Michiru's magnificent entrance back to her city. And she was soon washed up on the sand in front of her palace. Michiru slowed stood up and placed the Jar of Shui on its pedestal by the door to the palace. And she walked into her home. This whole time she was glowing. But when it dimmed the planet was a nice shade of sea blue and Michiru was in a boat neck sea-green dress with a cape. She looked like someone going to an orchestra.

"_Congratulations Michiru on the reestablishment of your oath. Unlike the other Sailor Scouts you remembered your oath but you forgot its importance. That is why you will keep those scars on your wrists. Just like your hands, it is important to have and follow the oath for the role as a sailor senshi. This planet is now to be called Crystal Neptune. And you are now titled Astral Princess Michiru of Crystal Neptune."_

**Closing POV**

Setsuna and Hotaru spent hours just sitting in their living room staring at the table in the middle of the room. And then the dark hole opened and out dropped Haruka. There was no hesitation of run up to the blonde and hug her tightly.

It was while the trio was hugging Michiru herself fell out of a dark hole. It took an hour for each of the two to tell their story when a realization dawned on them. Hotaru was the last sailor senshi to recognize their oath, well besides Rei.


	11. Oath of Silence

Hey guys. I thought about writing this chapter. And as you will read Hotaru's challenge will be really different to the other scouts challenges. But I wanted some more action and angst. I'm gonna give you guys a portion of this challenge. Kind of like a cliffhanger. Enjoy!

**Serena**

Everyone was in a clearing in the park. Opposite of her was a line of youkai. There were at least seven. Sailor Cosmos stood tall with all of her sailor senshi backing her up. Well almost all of them. The lone Sailor Saturn stood hidden on a branch of an oak tree nearby. Sailor Cosmos was not surprised that the scout of death and silence didn't know what to do. But Cosmos knew that she would once Sailor Saturn got her awakening.

**Setsuna**

Setsuna didn't know if anyone else saw what she did. But Hotaru was standing in her sailor uniform on a tree branch. If Setsuna had been given two more minutes she would have alerted Cosmos. But as the sailor solider of Time and Space moved toward her leader, her fellow outer planetary scout disappeared.

**Hotaru**

She was crouched behind leaves on a tree. It was the best sight of the upcoming battle. But Hotaru didn't know what to do. She had no clue which side to be on. She definitely wasn't on the youkai side but her friends had changed and returned to Serena's force. She was about to get comfortable on the branch she was on when someone's hand covered her mouth. It was stupid thing to do because she hardly ever spoke. But then the person yanked her backwards with such strength, and will that she heard her neck crack a little. She was falling. But she never hit the ground. Hotaru kept her eyes closed waiting for impact but it never came. And when she opened her eyes we was on Saturn, her home planet.

**Rei**

Everyday she spent in this hellhole was drowned in darkness. And everyday another youkai disguised as Darien would walk into her room looking for a little fun. Apparently they found it amusing how she slept with whom… what she thought to be Darien and now they all think she will service them.

This particular youkai was slightly more persistent than the rest. Rei was sprawled on her queen-sized bed in the shape of a star. Her eyes were open but staring directly at the red canopy above her. But through her peripheral vision she could see what looked like the black haired Adonis start to crouch on to the bed. And then he blocked her vision of the canopy.

And in a final motion he swung one of his legs over Rei so now he hovered above her on all knees. "So are you interested in having some fun tonight?"

"What part of no confuses your small brain?" Rei was tired and instead of sounded fierce; her words slipped out like a sigh.

"The N and the O part." With each letter the beast spelled his face came closer and closer to her. And in the end it was right above her collarbone nuzzling her neck. Rei played along a little bit and then grabbed his head with her hands. She raised his face slowly and closed her eyes as if she were about to kiss him. But instead of doing the latter she spit clean in the center of his face.

Surprised the youkai gave a grunt of disgust and wiped his face with his shirt. "Let me ask you in a better way this time. Either you give me what I want. Or I'll have Ataxia kick you out of here and sent right to your friend. What's her name? …Oh Serena."

Rei was astonished that he would go that far. But there is no way she would help or aid Serena. No way she would stay on that bitch's side without choking her in her sleep. She would rather die. It's a good thing that what this monster is asking for isn't her life. No, not her life just her body.

So Rei closed her eyes in submission. "Good girl," the youkai purred and he ripped open her shirt.

**Hotaru**

Hotaru stood up. She was fully dressed in her sailor uniform with her staff next to her. What shocked her more was she was placed flat in the middle of her palace. Didn't the other scouts say that they had no powers? Didn't they say that they had to make it to the palace to awaken? What the heck was she supposed to do then?

Then again there was the garden. It would tell her. But no one wanted to go the garden. The garden was torture you would either kill yourself in it or the plants would kill you themselves. There was only one type of plant in the garden. Orchids. The talking orchids were malicious, bloodthirsty beasts. They envied anyone that was mobile and not rooted to the ground. And yet they refused to allow any other plant to live with them.

_Flashback_

Hotaru squealed in delight when her mother returned from her sailor scout duties. There was one thing she wanted to have to greet her mother. An orchid. They were beautiful. They glistened like purple diamonds at night.

But no one wanted to walk her to garden. No one walked in the garden. Ever. All Hotaru needed to do was sneak through the maids quarters. It was a simple.

A full hour later Hotaru was dressed with sunglasses and a tiny dress with a small pouch to collect the orchids. But it would be hard to get through to the other side of the kitchen. Her size made it hard to be seen. But she was loud. When she was not speaking which was when she was sleeping she was making some noise with her surroundings.

But she made it though easy enough. It was lunchtime so there were a lot a people rushing around. Hotaru didn't know exactly where the garden was because of course everyone refused to take her. But she could smell the garden. The sweet aroma wafted through the air… almost like it was beckoning her.

The small girl giggled and ran towards the scent. And then she finally found the garden. She was about to run in when she noticed the huge gate blocking her entrance. It was huge with the symbol of Saturn on the top. Saturn had a tradition. Hotaru couldn't remember. There was reason why the Saturn symbol was placed in certain areas not just on this planet but on others too.

Hotaru attempted to push open the gate but it wouldn't budge. There were large, thick chains around the two gate preventing anyone from entering. Hotaru stared at the metal contraption with tremendous focus. Then she sidestepped and realized if she moved slowly sideways she would be able to fit through the bars.

She was in! And as she looked around her to take in her surroundings she was speechless for once in her life. The sight was magnificent. There were beautiful orchids everywhere. They piled upon each other… almost smiling at her.

The shadows of the garden brought shivers down Hotaru's back. Suddenly the garden wasn't so great. It scared her. Shaking her head Hotaru decided to quickly pluck a flower and greet her mother as soon as possible.

She moved to wrap her fingers around a single flower bud and then there was pang. Like the garden has suddenly awakened. _You stupid little girl. You came here trying to take one of us with you to the palace. Maybe we want you stay!_ Hotaru didn't know where the whispers where coming from. But they didn't sound nice. She spun around in an attempt to find her source of the sound. The shadows around the corners of the garden darkened and seeped together bringing an ominous feeling to the garden. And then something caught her eye. There were people standing in the distance. Hundreds maybe thousands. Maybe they could help her.

Hotaru ran screaming at the top of her lungs, "Help me! Can you get me a flower! I'm too scared too!" And then she stopped in her tracks. The people were dead. They were all dead. Their feet were rooted to the ground and orchids grew everywhere on their bodies. Hotaru looked up at them and saw a flower in each eye socket smiling. The little girl fell backwards and got a view of the ground under the bodies. There was a single orchid in the center of the rows and columns of people. It was a pink shade not purple. _Hahahahaha Do you like our collection? Would you like to join? Or do you still want to join your mother? She doesn't love you. She hates you. That's why she is never home. So she doesn't have to see your ugly face. Everyone hates you. You're too loud. Always to damn loud. We hear you in the palace. Your mother hates you. That's why she is never home. So she doesn't have to see your ugly face. _

The flowers kept repeating themselves. It was like they were reading her mind finding her deepest fears. There was high pitched searing sound in the air. Everything hurt. She balled in herself. "No she loves me! Mommy loves me!" _That's what you think. People lie. No one loves you. Why would they? You're so damn loud! Just die. You know we could help you with that…_

A purple sheen appeared in front of Hotaru and when if faded her mother was standing in front of her. "Hotaru!"

"Mommy!" The little girl ran to her mother crying loudly. "I'm sorry! I wanted to get you a flower."

The woman hugged her tightly. "Listen sweetheart you need to stay quiet. They don't like noise okay. Please remember I love you. I always …." Hotaru stared at her mother waiting for her to continue but she never did." Hotaru looked down at her mother who was quivering. There was a sharp stem of an orchid sticking through her stomach. Two more appeared stabbing her mother. "Hotaru! Run. Run… " Blood dribbled from her mother's mouth.

"No! I won't leave without you!" Hotaru cried trying to yank the stems away from her mother. _That is too bad for you because she is ours now._

"Hotaru. Please run. And know I will always…" Another stem pierced her skull. Her eyes bulged and rolled to the back of her head. And hundreds… thousands of steams stabbed into the woman until wasn't visible anymore. Hotaru grabbed her mother's staff and ran. She wouldn't cry. As long as her mother remained Sailor Saturn she would be reborn. Right? Right. She wouldn't cry. But then a wail seeped though her mouth then she cried loudly running to the gate. Her cries alerted the orchids who were done with her mother. Hotaru turned back for a split second. In front of the rows and columns of people stood her mother in the center. Her feet were rooted to the ground, orchids sprouting everywhere in her body. And in each eye socket sat an orchid. But the little girl could see a glow of purple in her mother's chest. She was already being reborn. But the stems started moving to Hotaru with amazing speed.

_You are so loud. Shut up! Shut up! SHUTUP!_ Hotaru stopped at the gate. If she tried to sidestep it the stems would catch up with her. She needed power. But she was powerless. She was hopeless.

Hotaru closed in on herself hugging her mother's staff tightly then the staff glowed and emitted a purple light. And for the first time Hotaru henshined. She was the new Sailor Saturn. Quietly she pushed out her staff and the stems shriveled. _You bitch. You may have some power now but you used the power you needed to save your mother with. Now she will come back. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Hotaru was safe on the other side of the gate on her knees. She stared at her mother. The purple in her chest was gone. Only Sailor Saturn couldn't be reborn. But her mother was no longer Sailor Saturn… Hotaru was. The girl didn't make a singe sound but tears streamed down her cheeks silently. She vowed to stay silent for the rest of her life.

Slowly she rose to her feet and her eyes rose to the symbol of Saturn, the symbol of death. It was yell at any person that what lay before the symbol was deadly and should never be entered.

_Flashback End_

It was the Garden of Death. It was where Hotaru stood now, looking at the same symbol of Saturn. And she could see her mother, littered with orchid buds with her feet rooted to the ground and flower buds where her eyes were. _Welcome back Hotaru! We've been waiting for you!_


	12. Oath of Silence Battle Preparations

**Serena**

The battle was over and there were many bruised and cuts. However, every senshi was exhilarated, their new astral powers were addictive, amazing. With these powers no youkai would be able to tire them out. The power was infinite.

The girls had already unhenshined and were dispersing to attend to their daily duties. But as they exited the park, they noticed a dark skinned woman blocked the gate to the streets. The black hair whipped around her face as it was graced by a nonexistent wind.

The dark skinned woman barely muttered a word when the youkai standing at either side of her lunged forward. The senshi transformed back into their scout uniforms. It wasn't long before the astral warriors put down their monstrous foes when Jupiter was slammed into a tree. The tremendous force of the attack elicited a cracking sound from her neck and her eyes didn't reopen.

In her place stood the mysterious black haired beauty. And in a flash she disappeared. Next Neptune was run through with the woman's steel long sword. Uranus flew to her companion's side. Her weakness was see and the woman crushed the soldier's back by stepping harshly on her. One by one the warriors fell to the ground till the only ones standing were Sailor Cosmos and the woman.

"My name s Ataxia. I came here to warn you of our next meeting. When I see you all next I will come with the intention of finishing this petty feud. And from the performance you have just shown me, I can correctly assume it will not take long."

Cosmos's eyes flared with anger as she glared at Ataxia. The air between the two warriors seemed electrified as if they were repelling and drawing in each other. Cosmos was dressed in white, her rainbow stripes glistening. Ataxia was adorned in a long plain black dress with a gold Egyptian like necklace gracing her neck. They were complete opposites; two sides of the same coin. And just like that Ataxia brok eye contact and walked away.

As soon as the dreadful woman departed, Serena sunk to the ground and let her tears of fear roll down her cheeks. Then she calmly healed her comrades who then proceeded to go their separate ways.

Seiya burst through the park gate. "Are you okay?!"

"I am alright." Serena sunk into Seiya and he gathered her into his arms.

"What happened? I thought your new powers would protect you all?" Seiya was hugging her tightly.

"We met the leader of the youkai." Serena motioned for Seiya to stand. But she quickly because dizzy and fell slowly back to the ground.

"Careful!" Seiya caught her. "Why didn't your powers help you?"

"Because we need everyone, all the planets, connected." Serena looked away from Seiya.

"You mean Hotaru right? Saturn? She hasn't gone through her awakening yet."

Serena started to cower, "Yes her too, but we also need to connect Mars."

"No."

"Seiya…"

"No Serena. Do you remember what she das done to us? To you? You should just replace her! Anyone would be better than her!" Seiya gripped tightened in anger.

"Don't say that, Seiya. I can't replace her. I would need her Mars Planetary Stone and she won't give it me. To take it forcibly would be to kill her and you know I can't."

"I won't let her hurt you again! I won't!" Serena turned to Seiya, kissed him, and whispered against his lips, "Don't worry, love." Seiya hugged her tight, "I love you."

"As I you." Serena choose not to mention that Mars was not all she need of the team to access their true powers. She need Earth, she need Darien.

Hotaru

The steel gates were just as strong as they were years before. But this time Hotaru knew what would await her in this garden. Because she had grown, simply sliding though the bars was no longer an option. She extended her staff and whispered, "Silent Lock." The rusted chains crashed loudly to the ground causing Hotaru to flinch. She quickly henshined and walked into the garden.

She knew what she needed, the single pick orchard behind the dead bodies. This trip could be easy as long as she doesn't touch a flower or speak aloud the flowers will remain dormant. The garden's graveyard extended farther outward. It explained why the palace was so desolate. Everyone was dead and the citizens were too scared to approach the castle. Slowly and silently Hotaru made her way to the bodies and stopped at it explained her mother's. She became overwhelmed with the urge to touch her mother.

Saturn extended her fingers and stopped just short of an orchid whose petal ruffled in the wind. The solider quickly retracted her hand. It was clear Sailor Saturn wouldn't be able to walk through. She set her teeth and went down on her ands and knees. A problem arose immediately. While in this form she had nowhere to hold her staff but without it she will be powerless.

She put the center of the metal staff behind her teeth but the weight was paralyzing. Saturn understood she had to hurry before she dropped the staff. But she was not nearly as fast on all fours as when she was just walking. The flower was in arms reach and she lunged in desperation and came up short. Frantic Hotaru attempted to rebalance the staff with her tongue but the side with the heavy talismans crashed to the ground.

It was like a siren, the sound of all the orchids waking. Hotaru rushed and grabbed the pink flower. _You're back! You came to join us. Let us touch you. Let us hold us. Let us kill you!_

Hotaru started yanking on the orchid. Bu tit wouldn't release. She was out of breath and out of time. Several steams shot through her and she refused to look at whatever wounds she had. The pain was excruciating. More stems stabbed into her until one finally punctured her throat. Hotaru coughed and she saw a drop of blood fall onto the pink orchid. Suddenly Hotaru's grip on the flower lightened, she tugged one final time and watched as the roots flew in a bundled heap on the surface on the ground.

**Seiya**

Serena's head laid on his bare chest and the rest of her body laid naked under the sheets like a gift already unwrapped. Her eyes fluttered open, weighed down by her thick blonde lashes.

"Are you tired?" Her honey coated voice resounded softly through the room.

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

Serena giggled, "Always answering my questions with a question of your own." Her tone became serious, "I'm too scared for the next battle to sleep. We've never transformed everyone before. And I need to bring back Rei and Darien…"

Seiya was immediately confused, "What about Darien." He could hear the edge in his own voice. He suddenly sat up.

Serena followed suit "Earth is also necessary to use our powers."Seiya remained silent. He feared even opening his mouth would cause him to lose control. "O didn't want to tell you . And there is no way for me to assign a new Earth warrior."

"Kill him!" Seiya's blood boiled. "Don't you understand? You are my everything and you have lost too much and we need to fin Natsume. Wouldn't establishing that bond be better than finding Rei and Darien?" Their voices were rising increasingly.

"I don't kill Seiya! I heal people. But that takes a certain level of desire to be healed to do so. And the powers the bond would give us will be nothing without having all the scouts."

"They want to kill you Serena. They want to rip you to shreds and leave you alone without anyone to be with you. They won't join us." Serena stopped speaking. She was crying from frustration unsure of what to do. "You're just too nice. Some people should not be forgiven."

"Great goodness! You guys are the loudest people ever and do you know how loud Chihuahua youkai are!?" Suzuki stood bare chested still in his Yaten disguise.

"I'm… We're sorry Suzuki." Serena attempted to smile but it came out weak.

"If you are concerned about building a bond this you need to hang out with Natsume. He likes to wander around the mall around noon."

**Hotaru**

Hotaru shut her eyes ignoring the pain. All this time she thought silence would protect everyone. How could she be father from the truth. Sailor Saturn let the power from the flower flow through her body. With what energy was left Hotaru screamed at the top of her lungs, "Roaring Silence!"

The flowers receded from Hotaru's body leaving gaping holes through out. The impact of the attack melted the flowers on contact. But the sludge they produced oozed everywhere on the ground covering the garden and it started to seep through the gate. There was a rumbling sound and the ground was shaking. Hotaru looked but at the hole where she had pull out the pink orchid. There was a tiny onyx crack. And the crack ran everywhere spitting the hardened sludge. More cracks formed and Hotaru in a hurry ran to a single chuck of solid earth.

The planet lit up in black/ purple sheen. It brightened till it was just an orb of white light. And in less than a minute a huge shard of the cracked surface shot off the planets interior slamming and molding into hundreds of nearby asteroids. The cracked surface and asteroids formed a smooth ring encircling the planet Saturn.

**Rei**

Rei walked towards the audience room to meet Ataxia. She paid no mind to the hundreds, thousands of female youkai staring at her angrily. With a single flip of her hair , Rei opened the doors and marched into the room. She made is less than halfway to the throne before Ataxia booming voice rang out, " You must bow to me before you approach me."

"Why?" Rei never hesitated to continue walking before she made eye contact with the woman and the disturbing glee in her eyes and disturbing smile stopping Sailor Mars in her tracks. "You would de best to bow down to me before I rip that pretty head off your body." Rei stood still staring at Ataxia. She had recomposed herself. She didn't fear this monstrosity. Ataxia was the same as therest of the youkai just more powerful.

"Why do you disobey me?" The smile widened.

"You are not y master. You do not own me. And you never will."

"I suppose so. I would probably kill you first. But I will give you yet another chance. You obey me and bow to me or I can kill the black haired man staying in this very palace."

"Rei's chest tightened, "Darien…"

Ataxia's smile spread ear to ear. Her eyes squinted as she excitedly nodded her head, "I can snap him like a twig."

Rei fell to her knees with a thud. Then she touched her forehead to the ground. Her eyes glowed red. She would leave Ataxia as soon as possible. There was no doubt the woman was crazy and would kill Rei as soon as she got the chance.

"Stand." Rei obeyed and stared at ten new youkai that had entered the audience room. "These youkai will attack the astral scouts. Rei you will stay with me and kill her." The blank wall behind her glowed with life and showed a longhaired blonde, Serena. "Suzuki has betrayed us but he is not aware that all my youkai have video and audio receptors."

"Suzuki do you know if we can find Rei without drawing Ataxia's attention?" The sound of her name on Serena's tongue ricocheted in her head. Without minding Ataxia She walked to the wall her hands holding fire. With a screech of anger she hit the wall repetitively. When her powers ran out, she scratched the wall till her nails broke. "You can't have me Serena! You won't win!" Rei sunk to the ground. _I'm going crazy _she thought. _I'm losing my mind._

**Serena**

"Suzuki were you the one who told Seiya about the battle?" Serena sat next her lover on the sofa.

"Yes, I am still able to know when my kind is sent out to attack. "

"How?" Seiya sat up.

"There are receptors with messages sent." Suzuki pointed to the back of his neck. Seiya go t up and walked behind Suzuki. Then he ripped out a metal device attached to his shoulder blade. Suzuki screamed blood murder. Serena rushed to the fallen youkai confused by Seiya's actions.

"You idiot!" Seiya held the device and pointed to two video and audio receptors. One was bloody from being ripped from within Suzuki's skin but the other was clean and clear..

"They were spying on us." Seiya dropped the machine, crushed it and tossed it off the balcony.

"you shouldn't do that Seiya. It could've hit someone."

"Did you know?" Seiya ignored Serena.

"Know what?" Suzuki crawled backwards spreading more blood.

"Were you spying for Ataxia!" Serena could see the amount of restraint Seiya was exhibiting.

"No, no. Never. I couldn't even see it! It was on my back." Suzuki started to shake.

"When will Ataxia attack?" Seiya's tone was dead.

"I don't…"

Serena stood forward, "If you don't tell us, we will have to deliver you straight back to Ataxia. We may even fight you. Who know how much pain you would suffer through."

"You would be the enemy."

"Tomorrow night. Here at your apartment when you are sleeping."

"In this apartment?" Seiya asked.

"Where we are standing right now at 8 pm."

"Where can we find Natsume?"

"I said the ma…."

"Where can I find our son!" Seiya looked shocked. He looked happy Serena called Natsume "our" son.

"The amusement park." Suzuki looked drained.

"you're not telling us everything." Seiya threatened.

"I know nothing else!" Seiya took a step forward.

"Darien is going to kill Natsume tomorrow." Suzuki started to cry. Serena looked away.

"That's not possible. He doesn't exist yet."

"He has a life. He will be absorbed by Ataxia. You can't win Sailor Cosmos."

**Hotaru**

The planet was beautiful. Even lovelier than what it was before. Tons of pink orchids graced the ground. Some familiar face of the people rooted to the garden walked around smiling. The people who lived outside the palace ran screaming to their loved one who had fallen victim to the purple orchids. Hotaru notice she was in a black gown with purple laces outlines. Her crown sat softly on her head. Swiveling around Hotaru looked for her parents, her mother. If everyone else was free her mother would be too right? Standing at the new palace steps stood her patents. They wouldn't be able to see Hotaru in the mess of the people. She need to catch their attention. Then she saw her mother's violet eyes stare in her direction.

"Mother!" The crowd became suddenly aware of the girl amongst them and parted immediately.

The Queen ran from the steps to her daughter. And they both fell to the ground hugging and crying. "My little Hotaru. You saved us didn't you? Oh Herald! Get over here!" Her father came along at first pacing himself trying to remain regal looking but at hearing his wife's commands he broke into a run and fell to the ground as well hugging his family while the kingdom cheered. "I will always love you, my little Hotaru."

Her father lifted his head up, "We will always love you."

The royal family stood proudly before their people. Heneritta, Hotaru's mother, spoke. "People, citizens, friends of Saturn. Please applaud our daughter Astral Princess Hotaru of Crystal Saturn." The roaring applause quadrupled as it rang out from the crowd enveloping the bright crystal planet.

The dark skinned woman at on the bed combing an unconscious Rei's hair with her fingers. "My lovely disobedient warrior. You are so cute to think my control over you was not absolute." A crooked grin appeared on her face as the woman stood up and walked out of the bedchamber.


	13. Broken Oath, A New Sailor?

"Seiya! Are you ready?" Serena inched toward the door. She was beyond excited, but also very nervous. If it took as long for Natsume to warm up to her as it did Rini then Earth would be done for.

"Ready." Seiya appeared hugging Serena from behind. Serena giggled as she opened the door.

"They're at it again." Lita sighed loudly outside the apartment. Everyone stood outside filled with energy.

""It's a pleasure to see you again, Hotaru." The teenager, instead of looking down silently, lifted her head to her leader and said, "It's a pleasure to be back." Setsuna wrapped an arm over the Princess of Saturn.

"So what's the plan Serena, we don't have tons of time." Ami was staring at her watch.

"We go to the amusement park…." Started Serena.

"And give Natsume the best time of his life." Seiya finished.

"Aww! Now they finish each other's sentences." Mina teased. Lita pretended to gag.

Haruka ignored Mina's teasing, "Serena, there's no pressure to get the kid to like you for the battle."

"I know but it would be nice to be loved by my child." Serena smiled gently as she slipped on a brown leather jacket over her white and blue shirt.

"If that is what you wish. But don't push yourself." Michiru gave a comforting smile.

"Besides who wouldn't love Serena?" Seiya commented. In their good spirits the group set off.

* * *

"I hate Serena!" With each word Darien send a blow to the tree before him. Not only was he angry that he had to hunt down the child of his ex-wife, but now he was in this damned amusement park. The same one Serena begged him to take her every month.

"Shut up or you'll draw attention to us!" Darien noted the final disturbance in his otherwise peaceful life, Suzuki. The brat followed him around like a lost puppy ever since the dumb blonde kicked him out.

"What did you just tell me?" His own voice sounded metallic.

"No-nothing."

* * *

"I knew you would come!" Outside the amusement park gate stood a black haired boy with blue eyes that could challenge his mother's.

"Natsume?" Serena gasped upon seeing her son for the first time.

"Come along then! I've been trying to get onto these rides for the past week but they won't let me on without a parent." Natsume dashed to the group of friends and claimed Seiya and Serena's hands.

Walking through the entrance, the rest of the girls said their goodbyes to Seiya and Serena. In hushed tones they explained to Serena where they would be keeping watch for youkai in the park.

"First this one!" Natsume rushed towards a tall wooden rollercoaster called, "The Giant Serpent." With the strength of a full-grown man, Natsume yanked his parents forward.

"But I've never been on a coaster before!" Seiya sounded truly mortified of the ride.

"Me neither. Come on!" Natsume laughed.

_This could be fun._ Serena smiled and followed the boys.

* * *

There he was, the boy, the target. Darien watched as the boy dragged his parents onto the coaster ride. Darien knew it well. Serena loved this ride she would go on it back to back all day.

As he watched his old lover disappear under the awning outside the ride, Darien saw a goofy smile plastered on her face. The face she showed only after the defeat of yet another major villain. How was it, that these two boys could elicit that smile? God knows how many times Darien tried to when they were still together, when he still loved her. When did he even fall out of love? Did her ever stop?

Darien shook his head violently. Of course he did! He wanted to see the bitch suffer. He wanted to watch her die in the arms of the man who took her away.

_Flashback_

Darien and Serena stood on the rooftop with the other scouts and the starlights. He noticed how Serena remained happy as they all watched the starlights fade off in the distance to return home. He noticed how Serena's tears only fell from those beautiful blue eyes once she knew Seiya would not see them.

It was a heart wrenching sadness, that one who loved another more than anything or anyone else tried to hide, in fear it would prevent their loved one from fulfilling their dreams. It was a consideration Serena never gave to Darien.

He remembered the same night when she asked, "Do you love me?" She stared at the twinkly stars then. And he replied with, "I do." She continued to stare into the distance, "Really? Truly?"

Darien recalled when they returned to her house for the first time. There were pictures of Seiya with Serena and the scouts in the woods, at baseball games, and at the amusement park, but none of Darien. She explained with, " I was sad because you never returned my messages." Finally there was the towel in the bathroom that she said belonged to Seiya.

_Flashback End._

Who was cruller the one who cheated to be with someone else, or the one who lied to her husband telling him she loved him when she clearly loved another? It didn't' matter, because he would have the last laugh. He would kill her lover and her son. Darien laughed manically, his head bent back. He would leave Serena alone and have Earth. His laughter blended with the screams of those on the coasters.

Suzuki walked up behind Darien and saw the man laughing and caught a glimpse of his eyes. There were no pupils, just black holes like Ataxia, like a youkai.

Suzuki took a step backwards stomping on a twig. Darien's contorted body straightened and his pupils reappeared," Do find something to do besides make noise."

* * *

Rei felt like her body was drifting away from her soul. It was as if she had not control over her emotions or her feelings. She curled in on herself. Closing her mental eye, letting the drug do its work.

* * *

"Again!" Serena and Natsume yelled in unison. Seiya was hunched over, his hands on his knees, "Don't you two want to take a break? We've gone that ride three times!"

"Please!" The duo begged again.

"How about those?" Seiya pointed to the teacups. They were slow and melodic, even better they were on the ground.

* * *

The trio dragged themselves off the teacups, their heads spinning as they tried to maneuver their way to some seats.

"No more teacups." Natsume mumbled.

"Yeahh no more…" Serena said dazedly.

"I don't know… I could do that again." Seiya sat leaning back on his chair.

"No!" Serena and Natsume cried. Then all three burst out laughing.

"What should we do next?" Natsume's stomach grumbled.

"Maybe we should get you some food." Serena smiled warmly towards the young boy. She stood and ruffled his hair, "Hey…"

Seiya picked up Natsume and placed the boy on his shoulder, "Wah! Everything looks so different from up here!"

* * *

They made the perfect family. The family he yearned to have with Serena. It was final. Ataxia didn't have to worry he would definitely kill Natsume. Darien just had to wait for him to be alone.

* * *

Seiya laughed, "He is definitely your child Serena, he has your appetite."

Natsume stared wide-eyed at the double cheeseburger, large cheese fries, and large chocolate milkshake with extra whip cream and an ice cream cone. "Are you sure you can eat all of that?" Serena had ordered the exact same thing.

"Of course! I'm not a child."

"Well you look like one. Though when I first met you, you didn't act like one." Seiya had a handful of fries.

"Well I'm on the good side. I'm a hero like Superman. I have to be serious in my introductions." But Natsume had a mouthful of burger so the last word came out as "um-fro-mun-fruns."

"What did you mean when you said that I loved someone else before Serena. I thought you meant I wasn't going to be with Serena." Seiya looked slightly upset.

When I first saw you it was with Princess Kakyuu. Did you not love her?" Seiya looked worriedly at Serena.

"He was nuts for her," Serena laughed.

"Say why are you so open with us Natsume? You don't know us."

"But I do. I've seen you both so many times that it would've been impossible not to know you. You're my parents." Natsume burped.

Once everyone finished their food, they walked hand in hand with Natsume in the middle. Finally, they reached and boarded the Ferris wheel. It wasn't long before Natsume close his eyes, and his head slowly sunk until it rested on Serena's lap. Serena lifted the rest of her son's body till it lay horizontally on the seat. Softly, she combed through his black hair, humming.

"He's completely knocked out. Couldn't he have waited till we got off the Ferris wheel?" Seiya scratched his head.

"It is a lovely sight." Serena looked at the multi colored sunset that shone just outside the window.

The wheel was at the top. "Just like the other time before we rushed to the temple." Serena gave a sad smile to Seiya as he continued, "Should we pick up where we left off?" And in that moment where the couple locked eyes they each made a vow to protect their family. Then the two kissed. It was chaste and quick, but the two kissed just as the sun disappeared.

* * *

The couple walked off the Ferris wheel grinning like idiots. The taller of the two, the man, carried a small child, their son, over his shoulder. The child's arm wrapped around his neck and the man held the child's legs by his waist.

It was her chance. They were vulnerable. The clock on the grand tower in the distance showed the time, 8:00.

* * *

Serena and Seiya talked excitedly, cheerfully. Both were excited to take their son home, and were pleased everything went well. The park was empty now; the tourists went to their resorts and the couples to the hotels.

So when both saw a raven-haired woman walking toward them in the distance, they knew who it was.

"Rei…" The word barely escaped Serena's mouth before the woman shot a ball of fire at the blonde knocking her back. Seiya ran to his lover's side. "GO, protect Natsume."

"Natsume will be fine. She wants you, not him. I won't leave you." Their eyes locked.

"Okay. Then wake him up. Tell him to run away, back to our apartment. Tell him to lock the door and hide under the bed." Seiya attended to the child as Serena stood.

"Rei why are you doing this? What have I done wrong?" Serena stepped forward. Without a word Rei turned into Sailor Mars. In response Serena transformed into Cosmos.

Rei was taken back. Serena was so powerful Rei could see her aura. Mars stepped back but tripped over her heel and fell. Cosmos was going to finish off the sailor, when she heard a high pitched scream and a man yell, "No!"

Serena whipped herself around. Seiya was safe, but he stood with a facial expression of agony. Natsume was kneeling with Darien crouched over the boy. The child's head was tilted toward the sky, exposing his neck. Darien held a black rose with razor sharp thorns to the boy's neck.

"Darien… stop. Please let him go… Please…" Serena completely turned her back to Rei.

"Mother! Father!" Natsume whimpered.

"No, because then I will lose. If I kill him, I win." Darien started laughing hysterically. He gripped the blade tighter, preparing to swipe his wrist. But Natsume kicked backwards delivering a blow to his stomach. Darien gasped and started back in on Natsume when a flash of orange smacked into him.

"I'm disappointed in you Darien, don't you know the best way to get a woman is to win her heart not to break it?" Venus stood above Endymion.

"Cosmos, duck!" Serena crouched briefly just as a fire crow sailed over her head. The ends of her hair were singed.

"That was supposed to cut through your neck." Rei steadied herself for another attack. But Darien was already lunging for Natsume. The scouts started to attack. The inner scouts surrounded Darien taking swipes at him, while the outer scouts walked over to Serena backing her up. Serena watched as the man she once loved was knocked back and forth his neck snapped side to side. And the scouts only stopped when they saw blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"Rei help me." In a last plea Darien reached out to the woman.

"You are not my mission. If you are too weak to protect yourself then you are not worthy of Ataxia's leadership." Darien swore and ran away before the scouts could finish him off. Serena shoved Natsume toward the park gates directing him home.

Once he was gone, Cosmos ran at Mars, "Ice Center!" A ball of hail sprung from Cosmos's fingertips barreling toward Mars. "Fire Arrow!" The arrow left a hole big enough for Mars to slip through. But she didn't stop there. She started to send punches and kicks at Cosmos. The astral soldiers blocked with her arms till they bruised. Mars dealt a swift kick to Cosmos's side knocking her to the ground. Mars never slowed. She continued to kick viciously at Cosmos in the stomach. Seiya tried to step into the fight, but Haruka and Michiru stopped him, "This is their fight. It has been coming for a while. Rei needs to know understand who her princess is."

Rei stopped attacking, "Burning Crow." Before the attack flew past Rei's fingers, Cosmos bounced back up kneeing the assailant in the stomach. Rei coughed hard but quickly recovered and dashed at Serena. The blonde ran toward her with the same speed but didn't stop till Rei passed her. Then Serena pivoted and clutched the woman's hair. A black pond filled Cosmos's fist. Rei winced at the pain and lowered her body so the strain on her hair lessened.

"As your princess and leader I order you to kneel." The trance like Rei disappeared replaced by one who merely stared painfully upward for Serena still hadn't let go. "Now." Rei bent her head back further and glared at her princess.

"You bitch. You will never be my leader. You are not my princess. You're nothing but a filthy thief. You stole the leadership of the scouts, you stole Darien, and you stole my friends. I will never accept you as my princess."

* * *

Rei snapped awake did she just admit to being jealous. What had happened? Why was she at the amusement park… with Serena? She was confused but she would never show that. Rei just knew that Ataxia did something to her. Ataxia was messing with her head.

* * *

"That's low, using an oath that old. I owe you nothing, Serena. Nothing." Rei spun to her former comrades and friends, "And you are all fools for following this brat."

"As princess, I declare you shall return from whence you've come from to receive testament of your oath. I demand…" Serena started a chant to help Rei remember her oath.

"You caused this! You're the reason Earth is under attack, why Rini died, and you're the reason why Ataxia got so strong. You are! Not me!"

"Stand amongst your Martian brethren and restate the vows…" Serena continued.

"Listen to me…"

"Take responsibilities for duties not fulfilled."

"I owe you nothing…" Rei's voice escalated.

"Remember how to protect the moon."

"Stop." Rei covered her ears.

"Your oath…"

"Stop…"

"Your vows…."

"Stop! Shut up! I said shut up!" Rei was cowering on the ground, hands over her ears, eyes shut tight.

"Your princess."

"I RECANT MY OATH!"

Serena stopped. The scouts stood open mouthed, while Seiya remained confused. Mars elicited her Mars stone. Cosmos stared at her soldier. And once she realized what was happening it was too late. Rei stood with her foot in the middle of a pond of flame red broken shards of glass. The red powers of Mars leaked into Cosmos filling a white section on the uniform.

"Good luck beating Ataxia without me." Rei walked away.

Serena unhenshined and sunk to the ground collecting the power shards. It was Setsuna that approached the woman, "What do we do about Rei?"

"Her power should've transferred to me. I should be powerful enough to use her powers." Setsuna and Serena joined to group as they planned what to do next. "Umm… Does anyone want to go out to lunch with me?" Everyone turned toward her mouths gaping wide open.

"How can you be thinking of food?! We didn't get Rei to join us!" Seiya was incredulous. He knew Serena loved her food. But this wasn't the time.

"Hey! I don't control when I get hungry!" Serena turned to walk to a nearby food cart when she tripped and landed on her hands and knees. "It's a shame. You're just as klutzy as ever." Mina teased as she passed Serena. The moon princess hid her concern for the lost battle. Would she be able to harness Mars's powers?

* * *

Serena stood at the bottom of the shrine steps. It had been a couple of months since she stormed out of this very temple after learning of Rini's death. Before she knew what to expect, but now everything was lost to her. Something in this shrine would unlock the power of Mars. She didn't need to seek out the power's source because she could feel it. The pull came from the center of the temple, the place Rei used to spend most of her time. The sacred fire burned furiously as Serena approached. Mars was special. it was only planet with the power of prophecy. Pluto could only provide possibilities. Mars gave actual glimpses of the future, and applicable warnings. And the prophetic fire would only speak to the keeper of the Mars powers.

Serena kneeled down to both knees. Her hands came together and her head bowed as she prayed, 'Great Flame, please welcome the new owner of the Mars power, your new priestess."

The flame flared and a voice boomed in Serena's head. "You are not the new owner. My priestess has never changed."

"But I have acquired her abilities."

"You have misunderstood the qualification to by my priestess."

"I haven't, I just need the powers of…"

"You need to be the heir of Mars. All other princesses of Mars have been loyal to the moon and kept their powers. People have led that to believe you need to powers of Mars. The only way for you gain access to me would be to kill Ryenia."

"Ryenia?"

"Ryenia is the martian name of the soldier you call Rei. Just like your Lunar name is Serenity."

"So you will not tell me what is to come from the next battle." Serena inched toward the flame."

"I will not tell you what is to come from the next battle." With hesitation she dipped her fingertips into the fire. There was no pain.

"It doesn't hurt…"

"Because you have been touched by the pure power of Mars. It is a mark that will never leave you. You and your descendants will forever be able to touch fire with no injury or pain."

"That is all? Still no prophecy?"

"No prophecy will be given." Serena stood disappointed. As she opened the door the voice boomed again.

"Beware, replacements will be needed. Earth an Mars may be heirless. Accept who will change and who will not and you will be able to save one."

"Thank you." Serena exited the shrine.

_There was no one to use the Mars powers. _

_The astral planets could not use their full powers with out Mars._

_And I would need to replace either Darien or Rei._

_We may not win._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter up! I took some time to look at previous chapters. And I know I warned in the first chapter that I would not proofread. But the mistakes I made were pretty painful to look at. So I want to apologize about the terrible grammar, and the awful spelling on some words. I will be editing the previous chapters slowly with grammatical/ spelling corrections. So yay! That may take a while though. And I have been trying to get back in the habit of posting every 1 or 2 weeks. I hope everyone liked the update :)


End file.
